


Always

by AngelJul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fantasy, M/M, Retelling Once Upon a Time, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Решив ограбить королевскую карету, Джаред даже не предполагал, что в итоге встретит свою истинную любовь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> * Ретеллинг истории Снежки и Прекрасного из сериала «Однажды в сказке»  
> * Арты увеличиваются по клику

_Чтобы найти любовь, нужно перестать ее искать. (с.)_

Карету ощутимо трясло и подбрасывало на каждой кочке. Дженсен не обращал на это никакого внимания, рассматривая пробегающий за окошком лес, но вот изнеженная Данниль не переставала возмущаться:  
– Почему мы поехали этой дорогой? Она намного хуже и к тому же длиннее! А от птичьего гомона у меня уже болит голова!  
– Ты могла остаться в замке, – спокойно ответил Дженсен, хотя спокойствие было напускное.  
Он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не нагрубить в ответ подруге на ее очередную жалобу. Она сама увязалась за ним, когда услышала о поездке, сославшись на поддержку, но вместо сдерживания обещаний лишь создавала дополнительные проблемы. Голова у Дженсена уже тоже успела разболеться, но не от приятных звуков леса, а от болтовни и недовольства Данниль.  
– Как я могла бросить тебя одного? Зная твое нежелание жениться, мое присутствие будет как нельзя кстати. Я помогу сделать тебе правильный выбор, – невинно улыбнулась Данниль.  
Дженсен одарил ее недоверчивым взглядом и снова отвернулся к окну. В карете повисло молчание, нарушаемое топотом лошадей и лесными звуками.  
Данниль прикрылась веером и откинулась на сидении, делая вид, что ей жарко. На самом же деле она прятала таким образом коварную улыбку. Данниль поехала с Дженсеном не ради того, чтобы помочь сделать ему правильный выбор для брака по расчету, а, наоборот – для того, чтобы помешать этому.  
Зачем принцу Дженсену какая-то неизвестная капризная принцесса, когда рядом с самого детства была она? Дженсен просто привык воспринимать Данниль как друга и не понимал, какое сокровище находится рядом. Но сейчас, когда разговор зашел о браке, Данниль сделает все возможное, чтобы Дженсен понял, как ошибался столько лет.  
Карету сильно качнуло, лошади заржали наперебой и остановились. Дженсен насторожился, обнажил меч и выглянул на улицу.  
– Что случилось? – вцепившись ему в руку, шепотом спросила Данниль. Хоть их и сопровождала стража, нападения разбойников она все равно боялась. Боялась из-за того, что смелый и отважный Дженсен непременно кинется в бой, а его смерти Данниль не смогла бы вынести.  
– Не знаю. Оставайся здесь, я схожу, посмотрю, – мягко отцепив ее руку, сказал Дженсен.  
– Нет, не ходи! – еще сильнее вцепившись в него, попросила Данниль.  
– Дани, не будь ребенком, – натянуто улыбнулся Дженсен и, открыв дверь, вышел наружу, спрашивая стражу, почему они остановились.  
Данниль тут же приникла к окошку, но ничего не было видно – Дженсен ушел вперед. В этот же момент на карету сверху что-то упало или спрыгнуло, сильно раскачав ее и напугав Данниль, заставив крепче вцепиться в веер.  
– Не беспокойся! – долетел до нее крик Дженсена. – Это просто упавшее дерево. Итак, друзья, – обратился принц уже к стражникам, – возьмемся.  
Но вместо того, чтобы помочь стражникам, Дженсен вдруг решил осмотреть дерево. Ствол не выглядел прогнившим для того, чтобы упасть самому. Это и насторожило Дженсена. Подойдя к краю дерева и осмотрев его, Дженсен только убедился в своих догадках, заметив ровные одинаковые отметины на стволе. Зарубки.  
– Милорд? – недоуменно спросил один из стражников, находившийся ближе всего к нему, – вы что-то нашли?  
– Посмотри на эти зарубки, – проведя рукой, затянутой в кожаную перчатку, по ним, сказал Дженсен, – оно не упало. Его сруби…– он осекся на полуслове и обернулся на карету, осененный догадкой. – Это засада!  
В этот момент Данниль обернулась, чтобы посмотреть во второе окошко в карете, но успела только закричать. Потому что дверца резко распахнулась и кто-то, скрывающийся под глубоким капюшоном, быстро схватил с сидения, на котором сидел Дженсен, неосторожно забытый им кошелек.  
Дженсен кинулся на крик, но замешкался, когда увидел, как высокая фигура в плаще оседлала одну из лошадей стражников и, пришпорив коня, рванула по дороге в обратную сторону. Дженсен хотел было кинуться к Данниль, проверить, как она, но почему-то послушал сердце и выбрал погоню.  
К тому же, в кошельке был медальон, который достался ему от матери и должен был стать подарком на свадьбу его будущей жене. И возвратить эту дорогую сердцу вещицу Дженсен должен был сам.  
Вскочив на другую лошадь, Дженсен кинулся в погоню. Человек в плаще, видимо, хорошо знал лес, потому что в какой-то момент свернул в самую чащу. Дженсен только и успевал перепрыгивать поваленные деревья или уворачиваться от слишком низко свесившихся ветвей, но старался не выпускать из вида разбойника. Его неприметный темно-зеленый плащ развивался на ветру, но капюшон даже сейчас не спадал. У Дженсена разыгралось любопытство, кто оказался настолько наглым, что решился ограбить королевскую карету.  
Когда они выскочили на неприметную узкую дорогу, Дженсен пришпорил коня еще сильнее и стремительно начал сокращать расстояние. Когда лошади поравнялись, Дженсен резко наклонился, хватаясь за разбойника, и скинул их обоих с лошадей.  
От не мягкого приземления перед глазами заплясали черные точки, но Дженсен, перекатившись на живот, быстро вскочил на ноги и кинулся к зашевелившейся фигуре в плаще. Схватил за плечо, резко разворачивая к себе и сдергивая капюшон:  
– Покажи лицо, трус!  
Но когда разбойник открыл лицо, Дженсен замер с занесенным для удара кулаком, потому что…  
– Ты… мальчишка, – удивленно сказал он.  
Парень под ним хитро улыбнулся, прищурив свои рысьи глаза:  
– Мужчина, – поправил он и в этот момент ударил Дженсена по лицу и вскочил на ноги, отбрасывая камень.  
Пока Дженсен приходил в себя и поднимался на ноги, разбойник снова оседлал лошадь и понесся вперед по дороге.  
– От меня не скроешься! – прокричал ему вслед разозленный Дженсен. – Я все равно тебя найду!  
Парень обернулся, сверкнул белозубой улыбкой и пришпорил коня, исчезая за поворотом. Дженсен продолжал смотреть ему вслед, утерев кровь, выступившую из ссадины после удара камня с острой гранью, и пообещал себе что, во что бы то ни стало, найдет этого наглого разбойника.  
А сейчас нужно было вернуться и успокоить Данниль, после чего продолжить путь в замок на бал.  
Дженсен нехотя побрел к лошади, но затем фыркнул от смеха, подумав, что с таким лицом он будет достойным кандидатом в мужья.

Как Дженсен и ожидал, Данниль вцепилась в него и едва душу не вытрясла:  
– Ты не мог послать стражников?! Зачем ты сам погнался за ним? А если бы он тебя убил? А если бы эта была уловка, и тебя взяли бы в плен? А если бы…  
На очередном «если бы» Дженсен аккуратно отцепил ее руки от воротника своего камзола:  
– Я не привык, чтобы за меня все делали другие. К тому же я должен был сам забрать свой кошелек.  
– Ну и как? – с иронией в голосе спросила Данниль, – Забрал?  
– Нет, ему удалось сбежать, – упрямо поджал губы Дженсен, не став уточнять, что собирался искать этого разбойника в одиночку.  
– Я так и думала, – фыркнула Данниль и, нервным движением подобрав подол платья, забралась назад в карету.  
Дженсен обреченно вдохнул и залез следом, откинувшись на сидении и переводя дух. Поездка предвещала быть еще более долгой и утомительной, чем он предполагал.  
Подбородок начало саднить еще сильнее и Дженсен необдуманным движением снова стер выступившую кровь. Зря. Данниль это заметила. Тут же пересела к нему на сидение и бесцеремонно отняла руку Дженсена от лица.  
Он уже приготовился к новой отповеди на тему, кому такой жених нужен, но в глазах подруги появился странный блеск и Данниль, достав откуда-то шелковый носовой платочек, бережно принялась стирать кровь. Дженсен с подозрением покосился на нее. Раньше такие жесты за Данниль не водились, она скорее нагрубила бы, нарушив нормы этикета, чем сделала… сделала что-то такое!  
– Дани? – отклонившись от рук подруги, позвал Дженсен. – Все в порядке, не надо.  
– Но мы же едем на бал! – мягко улыбаясь – что выглядело еще зловеще, чем ее простая ироничная ухмылка – пояснила Данниль. – Я же о тебе забочусь.  
– Мне и так хорошо, – Дженсен отвернулся к окну, не обращая внимания на рассерженный вздох. Да что с ней такое?  
Но мысли занимал наглый разбойник и украденный медальон матери. А что, если Дженсен не успеет из-за бала, и вор продаст дорогую сердцу вещь? Дженсен не мог позволить этому случиться. Он должен был сразу кинуться в погоню, а не возвращаться и послушно ехать на бал. Он вообще не хотел жениться и уж тем более по расчету.  
– Стойте! – неожиданно даже для самого себя крикнул он и поднялся с места, сразу же, как только карета остановилась.  
– Ты куда? – тут же вскинулась Данниль.  
– Езжай на бал одна, встретимся дома, – ответил Дженсен, не собираясь ей ничего объяснять, потому что в последнее время Данниль совала нос не в свои дела слишком часто, а найти разбойника и забрать медальон матери – было делом только Дженсена.  
Данниль была настолько удивлена, что даже не стала спорить или что-то спрашивать. Да Дженсен и не услышал бы ничего – задумался о том, как поймать разбойника. И ничего лучше, чем тоже сделать тому ловушку, в голову не приходило.  
Дженсен забрал у стражников все, что было для этого нужно, оседлал одну из лошадей и поскакал назад, к тому месту, где видел разбойника в последний раз.

Джаред в спешке собирал свои вещи, небрежно скидывая все в мешок. Нападать на королевскую карету было глупостью, даже не смотря на то, что это принесло хорошую добычу. Теперь из-за вероятной погони придется искать новое убежище, а Джаред так привык к этой уютной пещерке под деревом. В следующий раз нужно будет осмотрительнее выбирать, кого грабить, чтобы потом в спешке не покидать обжитое место.  
Окинув прощальным взглядом убежище, Джаред подхватил мешок и направился к выходу. Было бы хорошо найти новое до наступления темноты, а то ночевать в лесу возле костра было небезопасно.  
Джаред обдумывал это, выходя из пещеры, и поэтому не заметил ничего подозрительного, хотя раньше мог похвастаться исключительной наблюдательностью. Поэтому через пару шагов земля ушла из-под ног, а Джаред вместе с мешком оказался подвешенным в воздухе.  
Ловушка. Он совершенно по-дурацки попал в ловушку! Джаред зарычал и задергался в путах, но тут послышался низкий смех, и из-за рядом стоящего дерева вышел принц:  
– Я же сказал, что найду тебя, – продолжая посмеиваться, произнес Дженсен. – Что бы ты ни делал, я всегда тебя найду.  
Дженсен встал практически под сеткой, сложил руки на груди и с улыбкой посмотрел на Джареда. Тот почувствовал себя до нелепого глупо, словно неведома зверюшка на всеобщем обозрении. Злость взыграла с новой силой:  
– Знаешь, а я думал, что принц у нас нормальный, по принцессам, – Дженсен в удивлении забавно вскинул брови, ожидая продолжения, – Но, похоже, ошибался. Ты только так можешь получить парня, да? Поставив на него ловушку?  
– Это единственный способ поймать наглого воришку, – хмыкнул Дженсен, казалось, ничуть не задетый ядовитыми словами Джареда.  
– Ага, – кивнул Джаред, с трудом усевшись на колени и схватившись за веревку руками, – вот уж и правда Прекрасный принц.  
– Вообще-то, у меня есть имя, – прищурился Дженсен.  
– Это не важно. Прекрасный тебе идет, – фыркнул Джаред обманчиво вежливо, но тут же сменил тон, наплевав на то, что перед ним принц и приказал: – А теперь немедленно спусти меня вниз… Прекрасный, – он произнес это так презрительно, словно это было оскорблением, но Дженсен лишь рассмеялся. Джаред постарался не обращать внимания на то, какой у него оказался приятный смех и сердито уставился на Дженсена, ожидая исполнения своего приказа.  
– О нет. Ты сможешь оказаться на земле только тогда, когда вернешь кожаный кошелек с моими драгоценностями, который украл из кареты, – просто сказал тот, но Джаред тоже не собирался так просто сдаваться:  
– Не люблю драгоценности. Не было возможности, знаешь ли, привыкнуть к ним.  
– Да уж, я заметил, – кивнул Дженсен.  
– Это что еще значит? – тут же ощетинился Джаред, – Ты оскорбляешь меня?  
Нет, и это еще благородный принц? Взгляд Джареда скользнул по ране на подбородке, и он мстительно подумал, что слабо врезал этому самодовольному придурку.  
– О, и правда, как я мог, – усмехнулся Дженсен, – мои извинения. Как посмел я клеветать на человека, который меня ограбил?  
Его тон был наполнен сарказмом так, что Джаред даже удивился. Он даже не представлял принца таким… таким… таким человечным!  
– Где мои драгоценности? – снова настойчиво спросил Дженсен.  
Джаред решил его позлить еще больше, потому что никто не смел так с ним обращаться:  
– Продал. Сразу же.  
– Что?..– тут же изменился в лице Дженсен.  
Джаред скривился и с усмешкой произнес:  
– Тебе, что, жалко? У тебя же должен быть замок, набитый всякой подобной хренью.  
– Эти были особенными, – серьезно сказал Дженсен, – там был медальон, который принадлежал моей матери. Медальон, который я хотел подарить…  
– Этой невыносимой стерве? – неверяще вскинул брови Джаред, – Ну у тебя и вкус, Прекрасный.  
– Что? – нахмурился Дженсен, – Причем здесь Данниль?  
– Так она не твоя невеста? – теперь Джаред удивился уже всерьез. Эта надменная дамочка вела себя так, словно принц был ее собственностью.  
– Нет, она моя подруга. Медальон я должен был подарить той, которую выбрал бы на балу. Который, кстати, я пропустил из-за тебя, – прищурился Дженсен.  
– Ты не выглядишь расстроенным, – невинно заметил Джаред.  
Дженсен отвел взгляд, но затем взял себя в руки и снова посмотрел на Джареда.  
– Ты не хочешь жениться!  
– Это не твое дело, – практически одновременно сказали они.  
Джаред расплылся в широкой улыбке:  
– Тогда зачем тебе это?  
– Не твое дело, – снова повторил Дженсен.  
– Да ладно. Правда, зачем? Все претендентки имеют огромное приданное, а твое королевство разорено и умирает? Или ты веришь, что встретил бы там кого-то и влюбился с первого взгляда? – начал допытываться Джаред, не обратив никакого внимания на «Прошу прощения?» Дженсена. – Спешу тебя огорчить, друг мой, настоящей любви не бывает, ни с первого взгляда, ни с первого поцелуя, ни с чего-либо другого первого. Всё это – пустые сказки, которые рассказывают маленьким принцессам, чтобы не разбивать их сердечки правдой жизни. Правдой о том, что браки бывают по расчету или договоренности.  
Дженсен потрясенно молчал, уставившись на него.  
– Стой! Или там будет принцесса из того королевства, которое хочет завоевать твое? – не унимался Джаред. Ему понравился вид обескураженного принца, это было забавное зрелище.  
– Так, хватит, – пришел в себя Дженсен, – никто не хочет захватить мое королевство, никто не разорен, просто… хотя, как я говорил раньше, это не твое дело! А теперь замолчи и слушай меня: сейчас я спущу тебя на землю, ты отведешь меня к тем, кому продал драгоценности и вернешь мне мой медальон.  
Джаред с внимательным видом выслушал пылкую речь принца, покивав с умным видом в нужных местах, а когда тот закончил, состроил невинное выражение лица:  
– Не-а. Зачем мне это делать?  
– Ну, – Дженсен сначала выглядел расстроенным, а потом на его губах заиграла хитрая улыбка, – по двум причинам. Первая – жить в сетке как-то не очень удобно, а вторая…– он полез во внутренний карман камзола и достал сложенный вчетверо пожелтевший от времени листок. Джаред, затаив дыхание, следил за ним, уже зная, что увидит, – ты же не захочешь, чтобы я рассказал всем, кто ты на самом деле…  
Дженсен с видом победителя развернул и держал в руках одну из листовок, на которой был изображен портрет Джареда, а под ним надпись: «Разыскивается за преступление против короля, убийство, государственную измену и мошенничество».  
-… принц Джаред, – закончил Дженсен, встряхнув листок.  
Джаред, казалось, даже побледнел. Он так старался спрятаться от отчима, воровал ради того, чтобы заплатить какому-нибудь капитану пиратов и уплыть на его корабле подальше от этого королевства, а теперь был близок к тому, что его могут снова схватить. И из-за того, что необдуманно выбрал карету для ограбления.  
– Помоги мне вернуть мой медальон или я сдам тебя войскам Короля, – холодным тоном произнес Дженсен, заставив Джареда вздрогнуть. Что-то внутри шевельнулось, закричав о том, что принц ведь благородный и смелый и никогда так не поступит, но глаза Дженсена говорили обратное. – И у меня такое чувство, что Король далеко не такой прекрасный, как я, – усмехнулся Дженсен, опустив злополучный листок.  
– Что ж, – после небольшой паузы, в течение которой Джаред сделал вид, что раздумывает, на самом же деле приходил в себя, ответил он, – как я могу помешать тебе обрести истинную любовь?  
Дженсен в этот же момент быстрым движением достал меч из ножен и обрубил веревку, удерживавшую ловушку с Джаредом в воздухе. Джаред даже возмутиться не успел, как приземлился на корни деревьев и ушиб бедро.  
– Можно было и поаккуратнее, – проворчал он, выпутываясь из сетки и поднимаясь на ноги. Отряхнувшись, Джаред с презрением посмотрел на Дженсена.  
– Извини, – с улыбкой произнес тот, хотя в голосе не слышалось ни капли раскаяния.  
Джаред не вовремя заметил алый след на подбородке Дженсена и подумал, что его спуск, похоже, был чем-то вроде маленькой мести. Что никак не укладывалось с тем, что так мог поступить принц Дженсен. Похоже, его просто плохо знали.  
Пока Джаред поправлял съехавший на бок плащ и потирал ушибленное бедро, Дженсен подхватил мешок с его вещами:  
– Показывай дорогу.  
Джаред нахмурился – не хотелось снова туда идти, путь был не близкий, но выбора не было. Кивнув, он пошел вперед по известной только ему дороге. Дженсен молча последовал за ним.

Они шли достаточно долго, распугивая случайными звуками лесных зверей. Джаред показывал дорогу, а Дженсен, отставая буквально на несколько шагов, шел следом.  
Джаред не переставал думать о том, за что судьба его так наказывала. Казалось, осталось совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы быть свободным и счастливым, но тут появился Дженсен и все испортил. Видимо, Джаред в детстве был слишком капризным. Хотя почему видимо? Так и было…  
Не к месту вспомнился случай из детства…  
Джареду в тот день исполнялось четырнадцать лет и на балу в честь этого события его должны были короновать как наследного принца. Джаред с нетерпением ждал этого дня, даже практически без капризов вытерпел все примерки, пока ему шили праздничный наряд. Когда одеяние было готово, Джаред быстро и практически без помощи слуг надел его и отправился искать королеву. В камзоле было ужасно душно, воротник, расшитый серебряными нитями ужасно натирал шею, но День рождения стоил того, чтобы потерпеть ровно столько же, сколько – а может и даже больше – улыбка матери, которая появлялась всякий раз, когда королева заглядывала к нему на очередную примерку.  
Шерон обнаружилась в бальном зале. С мягкой улыбкой она вежливо раздавала последние распоряжения перед праздником. Она была так красива в своем изящном красном платье, расшитом драгоценными камнями и с волосами, забранными в высокую прическу, что Джаред невольно залюбовался матерью и подумал, что вот бы ему потом встретить кого-то, настолько же красивого, как она.  
Осторожно подойдя к ней, Джаред тронул Шерон за локоть, привлекая внимание, и отступил на шаг назад:  
– Тебе нравится?  
– Мой дорогой Джей! – окинув сына теплым взглядом, воскликнула она. – Ты прекрасен! На балу все будут говорить только о тебе и не только из-за твоего Дня рождения.  
Джаред смутился такой похвалой и обнял Шерон, поцеловав в щеку. Королева обняла его в ответ и погладила по голове. Джаред с самого детства чувствовал исходящую от нее любовь и всегда тянулся к матери, отвечая ей тем же. Вот и сейчас он наслаждался этим ощущением.  
– Не могу поверить, что ты так быстро вырос, – отстранившись, улыбнулась Шерон. – А сейчас идем со мной.  
Джаред предложил ей руку, как учили наставники, и Шерон со смехом сделала реверанс, вложив свою ладонь в его. Джаред подыграл ей, и гордо подняв голову, повел королеву через украшенную залу к лестнице. Слуги с улыбками наблюдали за ними.  
Шерон и Джеральд были очень добры не только по отношению к своему ребенку, но и ко всем окружающим людям, из-за чего все слуги в замке их очень любили и уважали.  
– И кстати! У нас с отцом для тебя есть подарок! – заговорщицким шепотом поделилась Шерон, когда они вышли в коридор. – Эти вещи когда-то принадлежали нашим отцам, а до этого – их родителям. Они передаются от поколения к поколению уже много веков. И скоро они станут твоими.  
Джаред не смог сдержать широкую улыбку. Он о таком даже и не мечтал.  
Когда-то король Джеральд рассказывал ему о мече, передающемся от отца к сыну в их семье, и Джаред очень хотел увидеть этот искусно выкованный клинок. А вот что приготовила ему в подарок Шерон, Джаред даже предположить не мог. Тем интереснее ему было.  
Когда они вошли в королевские покои, Джаред застыл, словно статуя, потому что его личный слуга в короне – тонком золотистом обруче, украшенном драгоценными камнями необычного цвета – делал выпады мечом неописуемой красоты. Джаред догадался, что это были его подарки, поэтому не успел опомниться, как стоял уже рядом с пожилым мужчиной, пылая праведным гневом:  
– Энтони?!  
– Простите, ваше величество, – зачастил Энтони, – я всего лишь…  
– Как ты посмел? – перебил его Джаред, окинув презрительным взглядом. Он готов был ударить этого человека, потому что еще даже сам не видел свои подарки, а он! Слуга! Схватился за них! – Это мое! Оно не для прислуги!  
Джаред видел, как взгляд мужчины меняется, и как ему становится больно от таких слов, но продолжал сыпать оскорблениями, потому что нечего брать то, что принадлежало Джареду!  
– Я виноват, – Энтони аккуратно снял корону и вместе с мечом осторожно положил на столик, – простите.  
– Слуги не носят короны! – высокомерно заметил Джаред, видя, что победил, как прозвучал тихий, но властный голос королевы:  
– Довольно!  
Джаред усмехнулся, радуясь, что мама встала на его сторону.  
– Простите, – снова повторил Энтони.  
– Нет, Энтони, – мягко заметила Шерон, – я говорю это Джею.  
– Что? – растерянно обернулся Джаред, подумав, что ослышался. Как мама может такое говорить? – Мне? – переспросил он невереще.  
– Да, Джаред, тебе, – нахмурилась королева. – Я думала, что лучше воспитала тебя, и ты понял, что неважно, какой человек перед тобой – слуга или королевской крови, каждый заслуживает нашей любви и уважения.  
– Но он взял мои подарки! – попытался запротестовать Джаред.  
– Он извинился! – перебила его Шерон тоном, не терпящим возражения. – И они еще не твои.  
– Ваше величество, – позвал Энтони, – не нужно. Ничего страшного, я…  
– Ты слишком добр, Энтони, но Джей должен это знать, – Шерон положила руку на плечо Джареда и, заглянув ему в глаза, немного смягчилась. – Дорогой, ты должен запомнить, что мы все одинаковые.  
– Но мы же королевская семья, – настаивал на своем Джаред. Он не мог понять, зачем вообще нужен этот разговор.  
– Верно, – согласилась королева, и Джаред хотел было победно усмехнуться, как Шерон продолжила: – Но это не делает нас лучше остальных. Предстоящее празднование, например. Как ты думаешь, зачем оно?  
– Чтобы оказать мне почтение в мой День рождения, – самодовольно ответил Джаред.  
– Ты ошибаешься, – сказала Шерон и улыбка сползла с лица Джареда. – Это чтобы ты оказал почтение людям, для которых, в будущем, когда придет время, станешь добрым и милосердным правителем.  
Джаред задумался над услышанным, ведь он раньше считал совершенно иначе, не задумываясь, за что так люди любят его родителей. А оказалось…  
– Пожалуйста, – пока он думал, Шерон кивнула Энтони и тот передал ей корону, – когда тебя коронуют ей на праздничном балу, она станет символом того, что ты всегда будешь хранить доброту в своем сердце и править справедливо. Теперь ты понимаешь?  
Джаред посмотрел в глаза матери, обернулся на Энтони и снова посмотрел на Шерон. Ему вдруг стало так стыдно за свою выходку. Ведь действительно, Энтони не сделал ничего страшного, а он…  
– Да, мама, – кивнул он и прежде, чем наклонить голову и позволить надеть корону, он снова обернулся к Энтони и порывисто обнял его, тихо произнеся «Прости меня».  
Энтони осторожно похлопал его по плечу и, кажется, утер слезы. Джареду стало еще больше стыдно, потому что Энтони был с ним с самого детства…  
Когда Джаред обернула, увидел, что Шерон улыбается и понял, что все сделал правильно. На душе стало так легко. Он склонился, чтобы королеве было удобнее надеть ему на голову корону, но успел лишь подхватить неожиданно начавшую оседать на пол Шерон.  
В тот день Джаред получил не только ценный урок на всю жизнь, но и потерял мать…  
– Эй! – окликнул его Дженсен, вырывая из озера воспоминаний, и схватил выше локтя, – смотри по ноги.  
Джаред, нахмурившись, посмотрел на него, а затем под ноги и пошатнулся. Он не боялся высоты, но сейчас, при мысли, что если бы не Дженсен, он мог оступиться и полететь вниз, становилось не по себе.  
Они стояли на бревне, перекинутом через два крутых берега, на дне которого журчал прозрачный и наверняка ледяной горный ручей. Джаред посмотрел на Дженсена, скинул его руку и скупо поблагодарил:  
– Спасибо, – и пошел дальше, не дожидаясь Дженсена.  
Когда Дженсен нагнал его, и они зашагали в ногу, Джаред снова едва не погрузился в печальные воспоминания и не заметил, как по привычки принялся крутить маленькую склянку, которую всегда носил вместо медальона на шее. Дженсен заметил этот жест и не оставил без внимания:  
– Ты же не любишь драгоценности. Что это у тебя на шее?  
– Не твоя забота, – буркнул Джаред, отпустив склянку, и отвернулся.  
Дженсен промолчал, что было удивительно, но Джаред рано порадовался – тот ловким движением схватил пузырек и дернул за него, сорвав с шеи.  
– Осторожнее! – Джаред кинулся следом, но Дженсен отвел руку назад и вскинул брови, ожидая продолжения. Джаред нехотя ответил: – Это оружие. Очень сильное.  
– Пыль? – переспросил Дженсен, – Оружие? Какое из пыли может быть оружие?  
– Это пыльца фей! – Джаред снова дернулся за склянкой, но Дженсен отступил назад.  
Не драться же с ним, в конце концов, это могло быть опасно для пузырька. Не хватало, чтобы он так глупо разбился. Джареду слишком сложно досталась эта пыльца, чтобы так легко ее лишиться.  
– Я думал, она для добрых дел, – прищурился Дженсен.  
– Это когда она от доброй феи, – как маленькому, начал объяснять Джаред, – а эта – от Темной. Поэтому и смертельна. Она превращает самых опасных и огромных противников в то, что можно легко раздавить.  
Дженсен с интересом посмотрел на склянку в руке:  
– И для чего же она нужна тебе?  
– Не для чего, а для кого…– поджав губы, буркнул Джаред.  
– Теперь понятно, почему ты не использовал ее на мне, – хмыкнул Дженсен, смотав шнурок и убрав склянку во внутренний карман камзола.  
– Ты этого не стоишь, – презрительно выплюнул Джаред. Теперь, без привычной тяжести пузырька на шее, он чувствовал себя голым и практически беззащитным. Встретился же ему на пути этот несносный принц!  
– Сочту за комплимент, – улыбнулся Дженсен, за что заслужил еще один презрительный взгляд.  
– Ее очень трудно достать, будь с ней осторожнее, иначе превратишься в насекомое, – бросил он через плечо, двинувшись вперед.  
– Которое ты, я почему-то в этом уверен, с удовольствием раздавишь, – отозвался Дженсен.  
Джаред только фыркнул в ответ, даже не обернувшись, и продолжал идти вперед.  
– Этот кто-то, – не отставал Дженсен с вопросами, – Король, ведь так?  
Джаред не обратил внимания на слова Дженсена, хоть они и были правдой. Да, Джаред берег пыльцу Темной феи для того, чтобы отомстить Королю, но разговаривать на эту тему с Дженсеном не было ни малейшего желания. Открывать свою душу перед первым встречным – нет уж, спасибо.  
– Ты на него в большой обиде, да, Джей? – серьезно спросил Дженсен, а Джареда резануло по сердцу тем, как он его назвал. Так звала Джареда только мама. Воспоминания снова по цепочке закрутились в голове, превращаясь в вихрь и напоминая, что Джаред пережил за все это время. На душе стало еще противнее. Джаред сначала не хотел отвечать, но потом желание поделиться хотя бы малой частью своей боли пересилило:  
– Обвинения на его плакатах – ложь. Что не помешало ему прикрыться этим и послать за мной Охотника, чтобы вырвать мое сердце. Видимо, он успокоился бы только тогда, когда съел его, – с горькой усмешкой сказал он.  
– Что случилось? – Дженсен остановился и с неподдельной тревогой теперь смотрел на Джареда. А тому не нужно было сочувствие, сочувствием ничего былого не вернуть. Поэтому Джаред ощетинился:  
– Ну не все же бездушные королевские особы, – он развернулся к Дженсену лицом. – Наемник пожалел меня и отпустил, – Джаред вспомнил того Охотника и на душе немного посветлело. Он очень надеялся, что король ничего не сделал с этим человеком и тот все еще жив, – а я с тех пор скрываюсь в лесу. Стараюсь собрать побольше денег, чтобы уехать отсюда, уплыть, как можно дальше, в такое место… которое будет уединенным, и в котором никто не сможет сделать мне больно.  
– Звучит…– Дженсен, до этого неотрывно смотрящий прямо на Джареда, наконец отвел взгляд, – одиноко.  
– Не более, чем брак по расчету, – хмыкнул Джаред.  
– Я хотя бы не граблю невинных, – возразил Дженсен.  
– До сегодняшнего дня я грабил только Короля. Я подумал, что ваша карета – его. Какого черта вы вообще делали на этой дороге? – возмутился Джаред. Не этому принцу его обвинять.  
– Мы поехали там, где красивее, – неубедительно соврал Дженсен.  
– Красивей? Зачем? Ты сам сказал, что та дама, которая была в карете, твоя подруга, поэтому производить впечатление не на кого, – удивился Джаред, а потом, стоило посмотреть на лицо Дженсена, как он все понял. – Ах, эта же дорога длиннее. Ты не хотел на бал, поэтому и выбрал ее. На мою удачу.  
Дженсен молчал, лишь рассматривал его.  
– Все, что я делаю, Прекрасный, – Джаред специально произнес имя Дженсена презрительным тоном, чтобы до того хоть что-то дошло, – пытаюсь выжить. Король хочет моей смерти! – выплюнул он напоследок и снова пошел вперед.  
– И чем же ты вызвал такой гнев? – помолчав, спросил Дженсен, догоняя его.  
– Он думает, что я испортил ему жизнь, – внезапно остановившись, Джаред уставился в одну точку, вспомнив не особо приятный момент из прошлого.  
– А ты испортил? – осторожно задал вопрос Дженсен.  
– Да… – заторможено ответил Джаред и двинулся вперед.  
Дженсен за спиной лишь тяжело вздохнул. Джаред постарался не обращать на это внимания. Он медленно вдохнул, прогоняя ненужные перед глазами картинки и приходя в себя.  
Раздвинув раскидистые ветви, они вышли к реке. Джаред быстро оглянулся на Дженсена. У него неожиданно возник план, как можно было быстро избавиться от принца.  
– Я хочу пить, – объявил он, – ты не против? – Джаред кивнул на зеркальную гладь воды.  
– Нет, конечно, нет, – кивнул Дженсен, – только быстро, скоро уже начнет вечереть.  
Джаред мысленно усмехнулся. Как же. К тому времени он будет уже далеко. После чего пошел к берегу. Склонившись над речкой, он набрал воды в пригоршню, быстро промочив горло, но больше делая вид, чем утоляя жажду по-настоящему. На самом деле он ждал, пока Дженсен тоже подойдет к воде.  
Тот не заставил себя долго ждать. Скинул мешок с вещами чуть поодаль и тоже склонился над рекой, но воды зачерпнуть не успел – Джаред резко вскочил на ноги, коротко замахнувшись, нанес удар прямо в лицо и с помощью несложной подсечки опрокинул Дженсена в реку, и его тут же потянуло сильным течением дальше.  
Не теряя времени, Джаред подбежал к мешку с вещами, вытряхнул его содержимое на берег и найдя кошелек, схватил его и побежал через лес, к дороге, по которой обычно никто не ездил. Но не в этот раз.  
Джаред сначала их не заметил, кинувшись в спешке в одну сторону, но потом быстро сориентировался и развернулся, да так и замер на месте – к нему подъезжали четыре стражника Короля в черных доспехах и с перьями на шлемах. Да, Король добился своего – даже стража на быстрых черных скакунах вселяла страх, что уж говорить про него самого. Недаром люди его боялись. Все, кроме Джареда.  
Пока он находился в ступоре, стража подъехала ближе и их командир насмешливо произнес:  
– Смотрите-ка, кого мы нашли!  
Джаред дернулся было к склянке, которую привычно носил на шее, но ее там не оказалось. Чертов принц! Четыре стражника тем временем уже окружали его.  
– Прятаться негде, – спешившись и спрыгнув с лошади, гадко улыбнулся командир, – у нас приказ Короля, – мужчина достал из ножен изогнутый кинжал, – принести ему твое сердце. И мы сделаем все, чтобы порадовать его.  
Джаред попятился назад, но отступать было некуда, и он уперся спиной в одну из лошадей стражников. Вот и накопил денег, чтобы укрыться в безопасном месте. Чертов Прекрасный…

Джареду грубо заломили руки и практически волоком подтащили к дереву для того, «чтобы не повредить его сердце, ведь Король хочет его в идеальном состоянии». Один стражник удерживал его за волосы и подбородок, другой – за запястья, но Джаред продолжал вырываться. И только когда над ним занесли кинжал, он на какое-то мгновение замер, уставившись на блестящую в солнечных лучах сталь клинка, и невольно вспомнил светлые моменты своей жизни, одним из которых почему-то была встреча с Прекрасным.  
– Держите его крепче, – приказал командир стражи и поднял кинжал выше, чтобы вонзить его в грудь Джареда, но ничего сделать не успел, внезапно упав на землю замертво.  
Джаред услышал звон меча, с которым тот достают из ножен, но его голову все еще держали, и он не видел, кто же пришел ему на помощь. Но тут стражники вскинулись, отпустили его и, тоже обнажив мечи, кинулись вперед. И только тогда Джаред увидел, кто стал его спасителем – принц.  
Но сидеть сложа руки Джаред не собирался. Он быстро подскочил, вытащил кинжал из спины командира стражи и метнул его в того стражника, который находился ближе, пока Дженсен сражался с другим.  
Но и тут Джаред не мог его бросить. Осмотревшись, он увидел привязанную к соседнему дереву лошадь и притороченный к седлу меч. Джаред кинулся за ним, но совершенно забыл про четвертого стражника. Он уже был близко, протягивал руку к ножнам, как позади послышался топот, и его, схватив двумя руками, прямо на ходу затянули поперек лошади. Джаред брыкался, пытался спрыгнуть, но в таком положении что-либо сделать было нельзя. Он слышал, как удаляется звон скрещивающихся мечей и почему-то жалел, что больше не увидит принца.  
Дженсен в этот момент справился со своим противником и успел увидеть, как увозят Джареда. Догнать или кинуть клинок он бы уже не успел. Но тут взгляд упал на седло еще одной лошади – там был колчан со стрелами и лук. Выхватив его и одну стрелу, Дженсен побежал наперерез стражнику с Джаредом через лес. Когда он добрался до возвышенности, прицелился и затаив дыхание, выстрелил, молясь о том, чтобы не промахнуться.  
Не промахнулся. Стражник даже вскрикнуть не успел, как завалился набок, падая с лошади. Джаред тут же, на ходу, сел на лошадь и, развернув ее, поскакал навстречу Дженсену, который пробирался через лес к дороге.  
– Ты в порядке? – как только Джаред спешился и спрыгнул с лошади, спросил запыхавшийся Дженсен.  
– Ты спас меня! – так же тяжело дыша, удивленно выпалил Джаред. Поступки Дженсена все еще не укладывались у него в голове.  
– Знаешь, мне показалось, что это будет благородным поступком, – серьезно ответил Дженсен.  
Джаред смотрел на него и не мог понять, что чувствует до тех пор, пока Дженсен не задал следующий вопрос:  
– Ты готов?  
– К чему? – настороженно переспросил Джаред.  
– Мои драгоценности, – пояснил Дженсен. – Забыл?  
Это выбивало из колеи. Даже после случившегося Дженсен не мог забыть про свои побрякушки!  
– Точно, – поджав губы, сказал Джаред, – у тебя же свадьба в планах. Тролли, которым я продал твои драгоценности, как раз живут за следующим мостом. Нам нужно быть осторожными.  
– Почему? Ты боишься троллей? – удивился Дженсен.  
– Ясно. Ты с ними точно не знаком, – фыркнул Джаред, удерживая под уздцы лошадь.  
– Это разве не маленькие человечки? – еще сильнее нахмурился удивленный Дженсен.  
– Ты сейчас о гномах. Прояви уважение, тролли раньше отрубят тебе руку, чем пожмут ее, – предостерегающе сказал Джаред.  
– Что ж, – встрепенулся Дженсен, – давай побыстрее со всем этим покончим.  
– Да, нам обоим есть куда торопиться, пойдем, – Джаред погладил лошадь по крупе и потянул ее за собой.  
– Верно. Тебе нужно искать свою уединенную нору подальше отсюда, – начал Дженсен, явно не без доли иронии.  
– А тебе – выгодную партию для брака и потом ублажать ее капризы, – в тон ему отозвался Джаред, в тайне наслаждаясь просто возможностью идти вместе по дороге. Дженсен в ответ только хмыкнул, повесил на плечо лук и, подстроившись под шаг Джареда, пошел рядом с ним.  
До Тролльего моста оставалось идти не так долго, тропинка была мало кому известна, поэтому парни могли себе позволить не торопиться, переводя дух после случившегося и перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами.

Путь оказался все же дольше, чем сначала предположил Джаред, и в какой-то момент они устали идти. Чтобы не делать привал и не упускать драгоценное время, Дженсен предложил поехать на лошади. Джаред раздумывал недолго, его даже не смущало, что придется ехать с принцем в одном седле, он слишком устал для лишних мыслей, поэтому без возражений устроился позади Дженсена, изредка тихо подсказывая, куда по дороге направить лошадь.  
Когда впереди показался полуразрушенный мост, уже начало смеркаться. Или просто в этой части леса было так серо и темно. И тихо. Словно природа вокруг затаилась в ожидании чего-то очень опасного. Лишь изредка где-то совсем близко каркал одинокий ворон, заставляя ежиться от липкого ощущения чужого присутствия.  
Дженсен остановил лошадь недалеко от арки моста и Джаред тут же спрыгнул на землю, придерживая животное под уздцы, чтобы и принц мог слезть. Когда Дженсен встал рядом с ним, Джаред развернул лошадь и наотмашь шлепнул ее по боку, отпуская в лес.  
– Тролли не любят лошадей, – пояснил он на непонимающий взгляд Дженсена, – Дальше пойдем пешком.  
Дженсен кивнул и поудобнее перехватил мешок с вещами Джареда.  
– Иди за мной и молчи, – строго сказал Джаред. Он не хотел сюда возвращаться, потому что от троллей можно было ожидать чего угодно, а уж тем более, когда с ним был принц, опасность возрастала в разы. Да и не хотелось потерять этого человека, который без раздумий кинулся спасать его. Не без доли своей выгоды, конечно, но все же.  
Мост, окутанный обрывками белого мутного тумана, напоминал чем-то крепость злодея, о которых рассказывают в детских страшилках. Хотя, так оно и было – троллей сложно было назвать добрыми.  
Стоило ступить на мост, как поднялся ветер, с противным шорохом прогоняя пожухлую листву из-под ног. Троллей нигде не было видно.  
– Ты уверен, что они здесь? – недоверчиво спросил Дженсен.  
– Поверь мне, – Джаред достал из кошелька пару золотых монет и положил их на каменное ограждение моста, – они здесь, нужно только подождать.  
Дженсен успел только оглядеться, как услышал шорох под мостом, хотя там была глубокая пропасть с грязным ручьем внизу, и утробное нарастающее рычанье. Спустя мгновение на мост запрыгнули трое троллей, облаченных в лохмотья и с ржавыми мечами наперевес. Лица с торчащими наружу клыками были настолько уродливы, что Дженсен даже устыдился в том, что мог перепутать их с гномами. Он по привычке потянулся было к мечу, но его остановил голос Джареда:  
– Успокойся, я их знаю.  
– Зачем ты здесь? – махнув мечом, прорычал главарь троллей. – Мы же все уладили.  
– Я хочу снова поменяться, – ответил Джаред.  
– Я не буду говорить при нем, – указал тролль мечом в сторону Дженсена, – кто он вообще такой?  
– Он со мной, – отмахнулся Джаред. Дженсен на всякий случай старался не упускать из вида ни одного из троллей. Мало ли, чего можно ожидать от этих агрессивно настроенных существ.  
– О, отлично! – рыкнул снова главарь. – Меня это должно успокоить?  
– Да он никто! – возразил Джаред, – Слушай, мне нужны те драгоценности, что я продал тебе.  
– Кто он такой?! – заорал главарь, не обращая внимания на слова Джареда.  
– Я же сказал, что не стоит беспокоиться, – Джаред незаметно встал между Дженсеном и главарем. – Слушай, я верну тебе все деньги, только отдай мне медальон. Все остальное можешь оставить себе.  
Главарь наконец-то вслушался в то, что говорил Джаред, осмотрел его, переглянулся с двумя другими троллями. Предложение Джареда было более чем ценным для них: за один медальон – и драгоценности, и деньги. Главарь согласно кивнул одному из троллей, который стоял рядом с Дженсеном и тот достал откуда-то из недр своих лохмотьев увесистый кошелек.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Дженсен, протянув руку за кошельком, – мы благодарны вам за помощь.  
– Что-то ему не терпится! – зарычал главарь. – Это подстава!  
– Нет! – в этот же момент закричал Джаред, но уже было бесполезно.  
Кивнув на Дженсена и прорычав: «Он королевского рода!», главарь резко схватил и развернул к себе спиной Джареда, приставив к шее лезвие меча. Дженсен тоже выхватил свой:  
– Отпустите его!  
Но два других тролля, что стояли возле него, выбили меч из рук и попытались скрутить принца, но тот начал сопротивляться, за что получил удар в лицо. После чего оглушенного Дженсена кинули на ограждение и тоже приставили меч к горлу.  
– Нет! – закричал Джаред, пытаясь вырваться, – Вы можете нам верить! Если бы я хотел вас подставить, я бы так и сделал! Не трогайте нас!  
– Время сделок прошло, – выплюнул главарь, обдав Джареда отвратительным запахом изо рта и заставив скривиться. – Обыскать его! – приказал он, кивнув на Дженсена.  
Один тролль тут же вытряхнул содержимое мешка на землю, а второй похлопал по груди Дженсена, после чего вытянул за шнурок склянку с пыльцой. Джаред насторожился, переглянувшись с Дженсеном. Только бы тролли не забрали пузырек!  
Тролль осмотрел склянку и не найдя ее ценной, кинул к остальным вещам. Джаред мысленно облегченно выдохнул. После чего Дженсена отпустили, а Джареда с силой приложили об ограждение и снова приставили меч к горлу, но сделал это уже другой тролль. Дженсен тут же посмотрел на него, проверяя, как Джаред.  
В этот момент, рывшийся в мешке, тролль достал сложенный вчетверо листок, развернул его, захрипел – что, похоже, у них обозначало смех – и сразу же кинулся к главарю. Теперь уже «засмеялись» вдвоем.  
– Принц Джей, значит, – пророкотал главарь, – как нам повезло! За тебя обещана неплохая награда! Взять его!  
Второй тролль кинулся к Джареду, но Дженсен, во время заметивший, что его меч никто не подобрал и тот лежал совсем рядом, схватил его и кинулся наперерез. Он успел полосонуть одного из троллей по руке, отпихнуть второго и крикнуть:  
– Джей, беги! Я следом!  
Джаред кинулся было бежать, но вернулся, схватил склянку с пыльцой и кошелек, и только тогда сорвался с места, кидаясь в лес. Он слышал позади лязг мечей, затем крик срывающегося в пропасть тролля и радостно крикнул, не оборачиваясь:  
– За мной! Не отставай! Они не знают лес так хорошо, как я!  
Но Дженсен не отозвался и Джаред остановился, оборачиваясь, чтобы увидеть, как принца ставят на колени и заносят над его головой меч. Троллей снова было трое, только вместо главаря был другой, лысый, со шрамом во все лицо. Видимо, он и помешал Дженсену последовать за Джаредом.  
Джаред на какой-то момент растерялся, посмотрел на кошелек с драгоценностями в руках, назад, на уходящую вглубь леса дорогу и снова на побежденного, но не покорившегося принца. Сейчас была прекрасная возможность сбежать, последовать за своей мечтой и найти уединенное безопасное место, но… Вместо этого Джаред снова кинулся к мосту, на ходу откупоривая так бережно хранимую склянку с пыльцой. Влетая на мост, он уже зажимал в руке немного пыльцы.  
– Королевская кровь – лучшее лакомство, – пробасил один из троллей и замахнулся сильнее.  
Джаред успел в самый последний момент – и на месте тролля, после черно-серой вспышки появился упитанный жук. Джаред с особым удовольствием наступил на него и набрал еще пригоршню пыльцы.  
Тролли не ожидали такого, поэтому на какой-то момент растерялись, но быстро пришли в себя и, отпустив Дженсена, кинулись на Джареда. Но он быстро успел набрать пыльцы снова и тролли, один за другим превратились в жуков, которые теперь валялись кверху лапками на земле.  
Дженсен, прикрывший голову руками, медленно поднялся, посмотрел на жуков, взял свой меч и удивленно уставился на Джареда:  
– Ты… ты спас меня…  
– Мне показалось, что это будет благородным поступком, – ответил Джаред словами Дженсена, заставив себя усмехнуться.  
– А как же кто-то особенный? – кивнул Дженсен на пустой пузырек в руке Джареда.  
Джаред почему-то едва не ляпнул «Я его уже встретил», но успел во время остановить себя и, пожав плечами, выкинул ненужный уже пузырек:  
– Придумаю что-нибудь еще.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Дженсен. Его лицо было перемазано грязью и кровью, и Джаред почему-то подумал, что не зря люди слагают про него легенды. Дженсен убрал меч в ножны и принялся собирать вещи в мешок, Джаред подобрал брошенный в спешке, когда он влетел на мост, кошелек с драгоценностями:  
– Да и вообще, – улыбнулся Джаред, впервые за всю встречу с Дженсеном, по-настоящему, сверкнув ямочками, – как я мог дать погибнуть Прекрасному принцу.  
– Я же говорил, – завязывая мешок, усмехнулся Дженсен, – у меня есть имя. Меня зовут Дженсен.  
– Приятно познакомиться. Дженсен, – Джаред протянул ему ладонь и Дженсен крепко пожал ее.  
– Взаимно, Джей.  
– А теперь нам нужно поскорее убраться отсюда, пока другие тролли не пришли, – став серьезным, осмотрелся по сторонам Джаред. Еще одной схватки с троллями им явно не выстоять. Слишком многое за сегодня они пережили.  
Дженсен кивнул, закинул мешок на плечо и, собрав с ограждения монеты, оставленные Джаредом, направился к арке.

Джаред повел Дженсена той тропинкой, которая выходила к его замку. Чем дальше они отходили от Тролльего моста, тем заметнее оживала природа – теперь было слышно пение птиц, туман исчез, и через сочную зеленую листву пробивались лучи закатного солнца. Они шли в уютном молчании, каждый размышлял о своем.  
Дженсен думал, что при всей показной неприязни, Джаред все-таки вернулся и спас его. Видимо, только пытался притворяться бессердечной скотиной, на самом же деле у него было чистое и доброе сердце. И глаза… Дженсен украдкой посмотрел на Джареда. В голове крутилась мысль о том, что даже если они больше никогда не встретятся, то он навсегда запомнит цвет глаз Джареда. Необычный ореховый цвет.  
– Эй! – окликнул его Джаред, улыбаясь. Дженсен обернулся и засмотрелся на его озорные ямочки. Это зрелище, пожалуй, тоже достойно места в его памяти, – Мы пришли. Тебе по этой тропинке, а мне…– Джаред замолчал, и его улыбка стала отстраненной.  
– Подожди, ты забыл вот это, – Дженсен достал из внутреннего кармана мешочек с золотом и протянул его Джареду.  
– Точно! Золото… Спасибо, – Дженсену показалось, или Джаред выглядел смущенным? – А тебе нужно вот это, – он протянул Дженсену кошелек с гербом его рода, – ты же не сможешь без этого жениться.  
Сарказма в его словах было хоть отбавляй, но Дженсен на это только хмыкнул и достал из кошелька медальон, принадлежащий его матери.  
– Знаю, не твой стиль, – рассматривая небольшой медальон в виде совы, произнес Дженсен. Он только сейчас понял, что камни в глазах птицы, особенно на солнце, напоминают цвет глаз Джареда.  
– Ну, есть только один способ это узнать, – Джаред бесцеремонно отобрал у него медальон и повесил его себе на шею. Золотая цепочка скользнула по смуглой шее, приковав к себе взгляд. Джаред оттянул медальон и посмотрел на него, а Дженсен отвлекся от изучения цепочки и родинок на его шее, и тоже стал рассматривать его.  
Джаред какое-то время молчал, а затем быстро стянул украшение:  
– Да, ты прав, это совершенно не мое, – Дженсен перевел взгляд на его лицо и не смог распознать ни одной эмоции, что сейчас отражалось на нем. – Уверен, той, которую ты выберешь, несомненно, понравится, – нарочито бодро сказал он и отдал медальон обратно.  
– Да, – задумчиво произнес Дженсен после паузы, забирая украшение. Он почему-то ни капли не поверил словам Джареда. – Если нужно, можешь забрать все остальное, – предложил Дженсен, – мне нужен был только медальон.  
– Нет, все хорошо, но спасибо за предложение, – и не давая повиснуть неловкому молчанию, Джаред показал на мешочек, что повесил на пояс и улыбнулся, – мы получили, что хотели, теперь пора прощаться.  
– Ну что ж. Будь осторожен, куда бы ты ни направился. И если тебе будет что-то нужно…– начал Дженсен, но Джаред перебил его:  
– Ты найдешь меня, – неожиданно ответил он, сам не зная, почему эти слова всплыли в мыслях.  
– Всегда, – серьезно пообещал Дженсен.  
Джаред не стал ничего отвечать, ему вдруг стало не по себе от этой клятвы. Подхватив мешок, он выпрямился.  
– До свидания, Джаред, – изящно склонившись, усмехнулся Дженсен.  
– До встречи, Прекрасный, – фыркнул Джаред.  
– Я же говорил, меня зовут Дженсен, – возмутился тот.  
– Не-а, Прекрасный нравится мне больше, – лукаво улыбнулся Джаред.  
Развернувшись, он зашагал в противоположную от Дженсена сторону, стараясь не обращать внимания на взгляд, направленный ему в спину и не позволяя себе оборачиваться. Если Джаред сделает это, то вряд ли уже сможет потом уйти. Дженсен вдруг стал необходим, как воздух, но было нельзя. Нельзя допускать слабость и давать Королю еще одну возможность добраться до него. Поэтому Джаред шел вперед через силу, не позволяя себе смотреть назад.  
Но все-таки не смог пересилить себя и стоило ему завернуть за поворот, как он обернулся и украдкой выглянул из-за куста, наблюдая за уходящим Дженсеном. Хотелось его остановить, но… Джаред не мог. К горлу подступил ком горечи. Не мог допустить, чтобы и его жизнь разрушили, как сделали это с жизнью Джареда.

Дженсен еще долго смотрел вслед удаляющемуся Джареду, до тех пор, пока его высокая фигура не скрылась за поворотом. После чего развернулся и не торопясь направился к замку.  
Он радовался тому, что не поехал с Данниль на бессмысленный бал, что Джаред украл его кошелек. Если бы этого не случилось, они бы никогда не встретились, а так… так Дженсен всегда выполнял свои обещания, и он найдет Джареда, во что бы то ни стало.

Дженсен украдкой зевнул в кулак, оттянул душащий воротник праздничного камзола и снова осмотрелся, выискивая Данниль среди танцующих. Вместо того, чтобы потренироваться в лесу стрелять из лука или заняться другим куда более полезным делом, он торчал на очередном скучном балу.  
Дженсен наивно полагал, что раз он несколько месяцев назад не поехал на бал выбирать себе жену, то от него отстанут. Как же, размечтался. Теперь балов стало еще больше. Чуть ли не каждую неделю Дженсену приходилось ездить на новый. На котором, как и сегодня, он стоял в стороне и украдкой от скуки зевал в кулак, мечтая оказаться в другом месте и расстегнуть уже наконец камзол.  
Это был уже второй бал на этой недели. Король Алан, похоже, поставил перед собой цель женить Дженсена на любой, хотя бы немного подходящей ему принцессе. А подходила ли она ему или нет – решала Данниль, потому что про каждую претендентку она знала весьма неприятную историю и король, прислушиваясь к ее словам, отсеивал принцесс только так.  
Нет, с одной стороны Дженсен не хотел жениться, и Дани ему в этом очень помогала. А с другой стороны – Дженсену приходилось таскаться на балы снова и снова. Этот огромный минус перевешивал все возможные плюсы.  
– Ну что, – прервала размышления Дженсена, раскрасневшаяся после танца Данниль, – кто-нибудь приглянулся?  
Дженсен закатил глаза.  
– Понятно, ты даже не присматривался ни к кому, – проворчала она, втайне радуясь этому. Ей это было даже на руку. Глядишь, Дженсен и рассмотрит, кого не замечал рядом с собой все эти годы.  
А Дженсен упрямо поджал губы и сложил руки на груди. Есть только один человек, с которым он хотел сочетаться браком и как только Дженсен его найдет – королевство узнает, что такое сыграть свадьбу, когда союз заключается по любви, а не по расчету.  
– Дженсен? – Данниль пощелкала перед его носом пальцами, привлекая внимание. – О чем задумался? Или заметил кого-то?  
– Нет, никого, – отрицательно покачал головой Дженсен, – поехали домой?  
– Как? Уже? – наигранно расстроилась Данниль. На самом же деле она только была рада этому предложению.  
– Если хочешь, то можешь остаться, вдруг какого принца встретишь, – улыбнулся Дженсен.  
– Ну как я могу бросить тебя одного! – возмутилась Данниль, – Вот когда сдам тебя на руки какой-нибудь принцессе, то и свою жизнь начну устраивать.  
Дженсен рассмеялся и, взяв ее под руку, повел к выходу из зала, чтобы столкнуться там с той, истории про которую у Данниль не нашлось…

Джаред как раз охотился в лесу, когда услышал тихий шорох, словно кто-то крался. Перехватив копье поудобнее, он затаился за деревом и когда шорох приблизился достаточно, быстро выпрыгнул на тропинку, прицеливаясь для броска.  
– Джей! Это же я! – воскликнула девушка в красном плаще.  
– Шапка! – выдохнул Джаред. Кажется, уединение подействовало на него совершенно не так, как он хотел. Джаред наоборот стал еще более настороженным, чем раньше.  
– Копье, Джаред, – кивнула Шапка на его руку.  
– Извини, – смутился он, перехватывая копье так, чтобы его острие смотрело вверх, – не ждал тебя раньше, чем через месяц.  
– Так месяц и прошел, – ответила Шапка.  
– Уже? – удивился Джаред, – Так быстро?  
– Похоже, ты прекрасно чувствуешь себя в одиночестве, – усмехнулась Шапка.  
– Тут хорошо, – согласился Джаред, – именно этого я и хотел – быть подальше от всего.  
Шапка закатила глаза и протянула ему корзинку с продуктами. Принюхавшись, Джаред облизнулся – пирожки с лесной ягодой от Бабушки Шапки пахли изумительно, впрочем, как и всегда. Рот наполнился слюной, и Джаред, под понимающую улыбку подруги, быстро стянул перчатку и достал румяную выпечку, с наслаждением впиваясь в нее зубами.  
– Спасибо! – с набитым ртом невнятно произнес он. Шапка в ответ лишь снова усмехнулась.

Они познакомились с Шапкой совершенно случайно. Джаред, после того, как оставил Дженсена на той тропинке, долго бродил по землям королевства, так и не решившись сбежать подальше, потому что его тяга к принцу оказалась невыносимо сильна.  
Поэтому Джаред прятался в пещерах, строил временные шалаши, памятуя о случае с Дженсеном и не задерживаясь на одном месте подолгу. В один из таких вечеров, когда солнце уже клонилось к закату и на лес опускались сумерки, Джаред искал место, где бы переночевать.  
День выдался трудным – он прошел довольно-таки большое расстояние, оказавшись практически на самой границе земель королевства, а во рту с утра не было и крошки. Одним словом, Джаред был практически без сил и мечтал лишь об одном – упасть на что-то, можно даже не слишком мягкое и проспать несколько часов. Но его желанию не суждено было исполниться.  
Джаред думал, что зашел далеко, и патрулей Короля здесь нет. Как же он ошибся. Когда Джаред, случайно наступил на сухую ветку и по лесу разнесся громкий глухой хруст, практически сразу же послышался топот копыт. Джаред подумал, что это припозднившейся путник и хотел спросить у него дорогу к ближайшему жилью, где можно переночевать, но когда увидел черные перья на шлемах и металлические доспехи – побежал со всех ног. Стража заметила его и погналась следом.  
Джаред из последних сил побежал глубже в лес, не разбирая дороги. Еще и внезапно – как это бывает в чаще леса – сгустившаяся темнота не облегчала задачи. Поэтому вскоре Джаред запнулся об корень многовекового дерева и рухнул в овраг, подвернув лодыжку. Из-за пронзившей все тело боли, Джаред на мгновение растерялся, а когда пришел в себя – приготовился к смерти. Потому что стражники должны были уже догонять его, а если вспомнить, что они хотели сделать в недавнюю встречу, то живым Джареду точно было не уйти.  
Но стражники не догнали его даже спустя пару минут, даже топота копыт и ржанья лошадей неслышно было. Джаред непонимающе нахмурился, превозмогая боль в лодыжке, поднялся на ноги и осмотрелся. И только тогда понял, что убегая от погони, забрался далеко в лес, к тому же в незнакомые места. С одной стороны, это было даже хорошо – он оторвался от стражников, а вот с другой… С другой стороны, он в незнакомом лесу, без оружия, с поврежденной ногой, а какие звери и существа здесь обитают – неизвестно.  
Едва не застонав от отчаянья, Джаред медленно поковылял вперед, полагаясь на свою интуицию. Он шел по ощущениям довольно-таки долго, пробираясь в темноте практически на ощупь. И не поверил своим глазам, когда вышел к небольшому сарайчику, в крошечных окошках которого теплился тусклый свет.  
Джаред тут же поковылял к нему, не веря в свою удачу. На дверях не оказалось замка, только небольшой деревянный засов и Джаред не смог сдержать радостную улыбку. Неужели он сможет наконец-то поспать не под открытым небом!  
Внутри сарай оказался курятником. На насестах сидели сонные курицы, а в самом дальнем углу лежала куча соломы. К ней Джаред крадучись, чтобы не потревожить сонных куриц, и направился, уже предвкушая, как заснет на мягком.  
Опустившись на кучу, Джаред облегченно вдохнул, вытянул больную ногу вперед и закутавшись в плащ с головой, откинулся на солому, тут же провалившись в сон.  
Утром Джаред проснулся от кудахтанья куриц. Он не сразу спросонья сообразил, что находится в сарае не один. Поэтому, когда потянувшись, Джаред случайно задел рукой что-то, висящее на стене, прозвучавший вопрос «Кто здесь?» застал его врасплох.  
– Эй? – снова настороженно позвали, и Джаред, не став медлить, поднялся и выглянул из-за перегородки, разделяющей насесты.  
– Извините! – выпалил он, заметив невысокого роста девушку с длинными каштановыми волосами в красном плаще. – Я сейчас же уйду!  
– Ты… воруешь наши яйца? – прищурилась девушка.  
– Что? – переспросил Джаред, а потом когда понял вопрос, запротестовал: – Нет! Я просто наткнулся на ваш сарай, когда убегал от погони, и мне негде было переночевать, и…  
– Успокойся, все хорошо, – мягко перебила его девушка.  
– Извините, – снова попросил Джаред и, прихрамывая, вышел из угла. За ночь подвернутая лодыжка немного перестала болеть, но ходить все еще было неприятно.  
– Что у тебя с ногой? – окинув изучающим взглядом, спросила девушка.  
– Неудачно выбрал дорогу, когда убегал от стражников Короля, – с натянутой улыбкой пояснил Джаред. В этот момент, громко заурчав, дал знать о себе желудок, в котором со вчерашнего дня не было ни крошки еды.  
Девушка снова улыбнулась:  
– Пойдем в дом, ты мне все спокойно расскажешь, мы посмотрим твою ногу и накормим тебя.  
– Но… – попытался сказать Джаред. Ему было неудобно перед этой девушкой. Он забрался в ее сарай, а она теперь пытается ему помочь.  
– Возражения не принимаются, – усмехнулась она и протянула руку, – Меня зовут Шапка, близкие называют Сэнди.  
– Джаред, – пожав маленькую ладошку, улыбнулся Джаред.  
– Постой, ты принц Джей? – удивилась Шапка. – Так что ты сразу не сказал!  
– Это так важно? – нахмурился Джаред.  
– Важно, – серьезно кивнула Шапка, – теперь я обязана тебе помочь.  
– Но почему? – снова не понял Джаред.  
– Потому что Король убил и моих родителей, ведь они были оборотнями, – отрезала Шапка, – а теперь быстро в дом, пироги Бабушки стынут.  
С тех самых пор Джаред подружился с Шапкой, они за короткое знакомство успели пережить много всего и стать практически как брат и сестра.  
Поэтому, когда Джаред рассказал ей про мечту найти уединенное место, Шапка помогла и пообещала приходить навещать его раз в месяц. Сегодня как раз прошел ровно месяц с тех самых пор.  
– Что нового в большом мире? – доев пирожок, с довольной улыбкой поинтересовался Джаред.  
– Джей, спроси сразу, что хочешь узнать, а не начинай издалека, – улыбнулась Шапка.  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – поджав губы, запротестовал Джаред.  
Шапка, хоть и знала про Дженсена – Джаред рассказал почти сразу, когда понял, что может доверять ей – не могла догадаться, что Джаред не перестает о нем думать. Или могла? По мягкому понимающему взгляду Джаред понял, что все-таки могла. В конце концов, она женщина, которая тоже когда-то потеряла своего жениха. Видимо, она такие вещи замечала сразу. Сдавшись, Джаред все-таки начал:  
– Скажи мне про…  
Но Шапка его перебила:  
– Скоро свадьба, Джей. Дженсен жениться на принцессе Алоне. Через два дня.  
Джаред смотрел на нее не моргая. Все-таки нашел, кому подошел медальон.  
– Все в порядке? – спросила Шапка, изучая его внимательным взглядом.  
– Да, но… Я думал, что чем дольше буду один, вдали не только от Дженсена, но и разных слухов и разговоров о нем, мне будет проще его забыть. Но наоборот, наедине все мысли только о нем и ни о чем больше.  
– Мне жаль, Джаред, – Шапка положила ему на плечо руку.  
– Мне хочется его увидеть, но в то же время забыть. Вот был бы такой способ…– ровно произнес Джаред. Казалось, что после новости у него не осталось никаких эмоций.  
– Ты сейчас о каком способе? Забыть или увидеть? – спросила Шапка.  
– Я…– замялся Джаред, думая, чего хочет сильнее, – а ты знаешь оба способа?  
– Знаю, но… Джей, лучше бы ты хотел его увидеть больше, потому что за способ «забыть» придется дорого заплатить, – серьезно заметила Шапка.  
– А ты сможешь помочь мне пробраться в замок? – задумчиво спросил Джаред, обдумывая тот вариант, что если не получиться увидеть Дженсена, он выберет второе.  
Шапка кивнула и ободряюще улыбнулась.

Данниль в приступе ярости металась по своим покоям. Она-то думала, что очернила всех принцесс в глазах не только Дженсена, но и короля Алана. И теперь предполагала, что тот лучше её претендентки в жены сыну не найдет, и Данниль с Дженсеном скоро поженятся, а там – оставалось дело за малым, она бы постаралась. Но нет! Появилась эта приезжая стерва!  
Данниль даже не знала, что она гостит в их королевстве и заявится на бал. Если бы знала, разведала все ее подноготную, а так – не успела подготовить историю, а когда Дженсен столкнулся с Алоной, король по закону подлости оказался рядом. А в конце вечера уже было поздно что-то менять – обе стороны согласились сочетаться браком.  
Как она могла так просчитаться?! Как?! Теперь Дженсен женится на приезжей принцессе, и она бессильна помешать этому!  
Данниль схватила с комода подсвечник и, развернувшись, швырнула его в зеркало, окантованное резной медной рамой, выплескивая свою злость и обиду. Дженсен все равно будет ее!  
По покоям разнесся звон разбитого стекла, которое градом посыпалось на каменный пол. Данниль с удовольствием прошлась по осколкам, с каким-то странным удовольствием наступая на них и слушая хруст. Как бы она хотела, чтобы это были кости Алоны…  
Как же помешать свадьбе? Сама она не могла ничего делать, иначе не быть ей после такого женой Дженсена. Нужно было срочно что-то придумывать, а для этого стоило сначала успокоиться.  
Данниль медленно выдохнула, взяв себя в руки, и вышла на балкон, наслаждаясь теплым летним ветерком и любуясь закатом. Некстати вспомнилось, как Дженсен пару месяцев назад вернулся из своего похода за материным медальоном и пропустил бал. Но сияющий взгляд и легкая улыбка, появляющаяся каждый раз, как только Дженсен думал, что его никто не видит, вызывали у Данниль нехорошие предчувствия. И она не ошиблась – с каждым днем Дженсен становился все отстраненнее, а взгляд – все теплее и мечтательнее, только вот он не относился к Данниль.  
Даже дураку было понятно, что Дженсен влюбился, только вот в кого? В кого он мог влюбиться в лесу, пока искал разбойника, напавшего на их карету? Не в этого же самого разбойника, в конце-то концов!  
Поэтому Данниль пошла к королю Алану. Ее рассказ был коротким – она нагло соврала ему. Сказала, что Дженсен влюбился в какую-то селянку и хочет сбежать с ней в другую страну, поэтому, пока не поздно, нужно женить его на какой-нибудь девушке – она не сказала принцессе – знатного рода. Король согласился и только слышал о каком-нибудь бале, сразу отправлял туда Дженсена или же устраивал пиры сам. Данниль же стала сопровождающей Дженсена, сославшись на то, что может и ей повезет встретить свою судьбу.  
На самом же деле у нее был план – она знала про всех практически принцесс разные нелицеприятные тайны, а про каких не знала – находила. И пользовалась этим.  
После каждого бала, король требовал отчет от Данниль, а после услышанного хмурился и смотрел на нее задумчивым взглядом. Она очень надеялась, что это значило, что Данниль на верном пути. Пока не появилась Алона! Она перечеркнула все, так тщательно продуманное и притворенное в жизнь!  
Данниль от досады стукнула кулаком по каменному ограждению и, зашипев от боли, прижала руку к груди. Но в этот самый момент как раз и заметила, как кто-то в плаще, в надвинутом на глаза капюшоне крадется по западной стене крепости, постоянно осматриваясь по сторонам. Данниль прищурилась. Так мог вести себя только вор.  
– Стража! – закричала Данниль, рассматривая смутно знакомый темно-зеленый плащ.  
Когда стража вбежала в покои, она указала на стену, и они рванули туда. Спустя какое-то время человека скрутили, надели на него кандалы и утащили в темницу. А Данниль все не могла вспомнить, где же видела этот плащ, но внезапно ее осенило и, подхватив пышные юбки платья, она поспешила в темницу.

Дженсен даже представить не мог, что охота выдастся такой унылой и скучной. Отвратительной. Все потому, что принцесса Алона воротила от всего свой маленький носик, капризничала, как маленький ребенок и постоянно жаловалась, что хочет назад, в замок. Дженсен только скрипел зубами от досады. И вот эта девушка была сосватана ему в жены. Он уже в красках мог представить себе «прелести» семейной жизни.  
В противовес этому Дженсен не переставал вспоминать, как же было легко с Джаредом. Хоть тот и вел себя нарочито небрежно, но… их словно тянуло друг к другу, и отрицать это было бессмысленно. Как же хотелось его увидеть…  
Дженсен посмотрел на спешивающуюся Алону, соскочил со своего коня раньше и предложил помощь своей невесте, но та снова недовольно фыркнула и отвернулась, предоставляя стражнику возможность снять ее с лошади. Дженсен закатил глаза и раздраженный направился к себе в покои. Ему срочно нужно было переодеться и побыть одному, иначе он кого-нибудь убьет. Этот «кто-нибудь» как раз шел позади и снова на что-то жаловался.  
Дженсен закатил глаза и постарался побыстрее добраться до своих покоев. Дааа, семейная жизнь обещала быть, что надо.

Джаред отчаянно сопротивлялся, пытаясь вырваться, но стражники держали крепко, к тому же, на запястьях еще и кандалы были, что не облегчало побег. Как же теперь попасть к Дженсену? Джаред с тоской посмотрел на замок и заметил на мансарде девушку, которая была в карете в тот день. Видимо, это она позвала стражников.  
Кинув на нее быстрый злой взгляд, Джаред отвернулся, изучая, куда его тащили. Он запомнил все коридоры и лестницы, по которым они шли. Только вот это ему ничем пока не могло помочь, потому что стражники, кинув его в темницу, даже не сняв кандалы. Джаред еще и на колени умудрился упасть, больно приложившись об землю.  
– Черт, – тихо выругался он, поднимаясь на ноги и оборачиваясь к решетке: – Выпустите меня! Я не вор! Эй! Позовите принца Дженсена!  
– Бесполезно, – проворчали из темного угла другой камеры, – они тебя не послушают.  
– Кто здесь? – позвал Джаред, рассматривая темноту, – покажись.  
После тяжелого вздоха на тусклый свет, достающий от факела в коридоре, вышел небольшого роста человек. Точнее, гном.  
– За что тебя сюда? – спросил он.  
– Приняли за вора, потому что увидели крадущимся по стене. Кажется, меня заметила и сдала девушка с каштановыми волосами, – ответил Джаред.  
– А, леди Данниль, – хмыкнул гном, – она это может.  
– А ты за что сюда попал? И как тебя зовут? – поинтересовался Джаред, подходя к разделяющим их прутьям, но, не переставая пытаться снять кандалы.  
– Ворчун, – ответил гном, – я работал в Алмазных шахтах, и отдал заработанное там за кольцо с алмазом, чтобы сделать одной девушке предложение. Но камень оказался краденным, и все повесили на меня. Я не вор… но они так подумали… Не стоило этого делать, но я не мог мыслить ясно из-за любви.  
– Понимаю, – отозвался Джаред.  
– Ты тоже здесь из-за любви? – спросил Ворчун.  
– Почти, – вдохнул Джаред, – я его даже увидеть не успел, как меня схватили.  
– Сочувствую, – искренне сказал Ворчун.  
– Ничего, – оптимистично улыбнулся Джаред, – я выберусь отсюда и увижу его. И тебя вытащу тебя.  
– Отсюда нет выхода, – с горечью сказал Ворчун.  
– Не для меня. Я найду его, потому что… – Джаред замолчал, увидев, как в конце коридора мелькнула тень. Спустя мгновение, шурша юбками, к камерам подошла Данниль. С интересом осмотрела Джареда и, кивнув каким-то своим мыслям, заговорила:  
– Это тебя только что схватили, ведь так?  
Джаред, упрямо поджав губы, кивнул. Ему не нравилась эта девушка, еще с первого взгляда, когда он ее увидел в карете. А сейчас, когда она его схватила практически безосновно – тем более.  
– Ты не вор, – уверенно сказала она, снова окинув Джареда заинтересованным взглядом, – по крайней мере, не сегодня. Что тебя привело сюда?  
– Личное дело, – буркнул Джаред.  
– Ах, личное дело, – понимающе усмехнулась Данниль. Вот оно что. Значит, она догадалась обо всем правильно и верно расценила все эти взгляды Дженсена. Значит, влюбился и далеко не в девушку. Если все правильно провернуть, это может сыграть ей на руку. Данниль неприятно улыбнулась:  
– Стража! – позвала она, Джаред тут же насторожился и весь подобрался, но когда Данниль заговорила с подошедшим стражником, немного расслабился: – Отпустите его, он не вор.  
Джаред даже не поверил в услышанное. Может, он ошибался на счет нее? А когда его выпустили из камеры, Данниль улыбнулась:  
– Ну что, пойдем, я покажу, где найти твое «личное дело», оно скоро вернется с охоты.  
Определенно, ошибался.

Чего не ожидал увидеть в своих покоях Дженсен, так это Джареда, сидящего на окне. Дженсен не поверил своим глазам, замерев с наполовину снятым камзолом:  
– Я же не сплю? – неверяще спросил он.  
Джаред только улыбнулся уголками губ, но ямочки на щеках все равно обозначились, и отрицательно покачал головой. Тогда Дженсен быстрым движением откинул камзол куда-то в сторону и в два шага оказался перед Джаредом, хватая его за плечи.  
– Не может быть, – произнес он тихо, боясь, что если заговорит громче, Джаред исчезнет, словно сон на рассвете, – ты здесь.  
– Да, Дженсен, – Джаред обнял его за шею и притянул к себе, – я нашел тебя.  
Дженсен, услышав часть своей клятвы, понял, что не может больше держать себя в руках, и заткнул дальнейшие слова Джареда жадным поцелуем. Он так давно мечтал об этом, еще с тех самых пор, как увидел Джея. Дженсен прижимал его к себе так крепко, что казалось, вот-вот захрустят кости; целовал – так сильно, что в груди не хватало воздуха. Джаред тоже цеплялся за него, словно Дженсен был единственным, что могло удержать его на плаву.  
– Не только ты найдешь меня, – улыбаясь, хрипло выдохнул Джаред Дженсену в губы, стоило им разорвать поцелуй.  
– Всегда, – согласился Дженсен, – мне нужно…  
– Нет, Дженсен, дай сказать сначала мне, – перебил его Джаред, – понимаю, что у тебя свадьба и меня здесь быть не должно, но я не смог не увидеть тебя в последний раз. С тех пор, как я увидел тебя впервые, тогда, в лесу, все мои мысли только о тебе. Я думал, что уединение поможет тебя забыть, но глупо ошибался – стало только хуже, я только и делал, что думал о тебе.  
– Джаред, – прошептал Дженсен, понимая, что Джаред только что сказал все то, что он сам чувствовал, – я…  
Но слова признания так и не сорвались с губ Дженсена. За спиной тихо скрипнула дверь, после чего раздался визгливый крик:  
– Как ты мог! У нас завтра свадьба!  
Дженсен резко обернулся, не выпуская Джареда из объятий, и увидел покрасневшую от злости Алону. Рядом с ней стоял молчаливый Алан, осуждающе глядя на них.  
Джаред успел заметить мелькнувшую за спинами «гостей» Данниль. Кажется, он не ошибся на её счет ни разу! Она подстроила все специально! Потому что только она знала, что Джаред здесь. Не могли же Алона и король одновременно прийти к Дженсену, если учесть, что с первой тот только что был на охоте!  
– Стража, – властно произнес Алан и когда двое стражников появились в покоях Дженсена, кивнул на Джареда. Дженсен попытался закрыть его собой, но его аккуратно отодвинули и снова грубо скрутили Джареда. Снова. Второй раз за этот день.  
– Нет, отец! – запротестовал Дженсен. – Я не хочу женится на Алоне! Это ты меня вынудил! Если бы не ты, я бы спокойно сочетался браком с тем человеком, с которым действительно хотел, и она, – Дженсен кивнул на пораженно притихшую принцессу, – не оказалась бы в таком положении!  
– Ты все сказал? – спокойно спросил Алан.  
Дженсен сложил руки на груди и упрямо вздернул подбородок. Только Джаред видел, каких усилий ему стоило держать себя в руках, потому что нижняя губа у принца едва заметно подрагивала от злости.  
– Хорошо, – все таким же тоном произнес Алан, – казнить его! – указал он на Джареда.  
– Отец! – воскликнул Дженсен.  
– Тебя никто не спрашивает, завтра ты женишься на Алоне и…  
– Нет, не женится, – перебила короля, побледневшая и молчавшая до этого Алона, – я не позволю делать из себя посмешище. Свадьбы не будет!  
– Алона! – крикнул Алан выбежавшей из покоев принцессе вслед, но та и не подумала вернуться. Король сверкнув злым взглядом на Джареда, мстительно произнес: – Казнить его на рассвете, а ты, Дженсен, немедленно пойдешь к Алоне и будешь просить прощения до тех пор, пока она не передумает.  
– Нет, – сквозь зубы произнес Дженсен, – я не буду этого делать.  
– Ну что ж, как знаешь, – припечатал Алан и, кивнув стражникам, покинул покои Дженсена.  
– Джаред! – Дженсен кинулся на стражу, но один из них подставил клинок к горлу Джареда и покачал головой.  
– Не надо, Дженсен. Не стоило мне вообще приходить, – грустно улыбнулся Джаред, подумав о том, что нужно было выбирать второй вариант, который предложила Шапка, и постараться забыть Дженсена, а не портить жизнь ему и себе.  
– Я найду тебя, Джаред! Не забывай об этом! – кричал ему вслед Дженсен, – Всегда!  
Джаред почувствовал, как от этой своеобразной, их общей клятвы на глаза наворачиваются злые слезы...

Дженсен бессильно наблюдал в окно за тем, как Джареда волокли к темнице. Позади послышался скрип двери и по полу застучали каблуки.  
– Не сейчас, Данниль, – не оборачиваясь, ответил он.  
– Нет, Дженсен, сейчас. Нам нужно поговорить, – Данниль отряхнула с платья невидимые пылинки и посмотрела в напряженную спину Дженсена. – Ты должен вытащить его.  
– Что? – удивленно обернулся Дженсен.  
– Ты. Должен. Его. Вытащить, – по словам произнесла Данниль, закатив глаза. – Я бы сама попыталась, но приказ короля я отменить не могу, но прикрыть тебя – запросто.  
– И как ты себе это представляешь? – устало спросил Дженсен. – Я выпущу Джареда из темницы, а сам останусь в замке? Тогда отец убьет меня. И Джаред вернется, что будет означать тщетные попытки.  
– Ты можешь сбежать вместе с ним, – предложила Данниль.  
Дженсен вскинулся от неожиданности. Он об этом не подумал! А ведь и, правда, мог же. Ему ничего не мешало, править таким королевством он никогда не хотел, все эти балы и прочая фальшь раздражали его с детства. А перспектива всю жизнь прожить с Джаредом, пусть и не с таким шиком, как могли бы, очень радовала.  
– Ты чудо! – в порыве радости, коротко обняв Данниль, воскликнул Дженсен. Ведь и правда, она предложила выход! – Тогда я проберусь в темницу ночью и освобожу его. Ты, если что, прикроешь меня.  
Только вот Дженсен не знал, что подруга уже побывала у разъяренного короля и успела предложить ему выход, как женить Дженсена.

Увидев, как Джареда снова бросили в камеру, Ворчун невесело усмехнулся:  
– Ну что, твоя любовь оказалась не такой уж и настоящей?  
Джаред не ответил, свернувшись в углу на грязной соломе, и обхватив колени руками. Он не представлял, что кто-то может быть настолько жесток к своему ребенку, потому что… Король Алан тоже оказался чудовищем.  
Когда Джареда выволокли из покоев Дженсена и стащили по главной лестнице вниз, король нагнал их. Приказал стражникам остановиться и вздернуть Джареда на ноги. Король заговорил только после того, как оказался с Джаредом лицом к лицу:  
– Ты сначала отравил его сердце, теперь брак, а вместе с этим и все королевство.  
– Я хотел от них избавиться, но у меня не вышло! – тихо ответил Джаред, – Это невозможно.  
– Ты ошибаешься! Конечно же, возможно! Любовь – это болезнь и есть целых два способа, чтобы от нее избавиться, – король неприятно улыбнулся, – лекарством или смертью.  
Джаред даже не моргнул, услышав это. Как эти слова его могли удивить, если король уже приказал казнить его. Или… стоп. Или это было сказано специально для Дженсена?!  
– Вы уже мне обещали смерть, – прищурившись, ответил Джаред.  
– Сегодня ночью Дженсен придет в темницу, спасать тебя и предложит сбежать вместе, – проигнорировав слова Джареда, продолжил король, – ты откажешься и скажешь, что не любишь его. Это разобьет его сердце, но и исцелит его.  
– Или вы убьете меня? – догадался Джаред.  
– О нет, это было бы слишком просто, – усмехнулся король, – если убить тебя, он будет любить тебя еще сильнее и вечно, что будет не способствовать его браку и благу королевства. Я убью его, – жестко припечатал Алан.  
Джаред хотел сказать, что как можно так поступать со своим ребенком, но слова застряли в горле. Он не мог поверить в услышанное. Как родители могли поступить так со своим единственным сыном?..  
– Выбор за тобой, – король кивнул стражникам и Джареда снова потащили. – Сделай правильный, – донеслось до него прежде, чем массивные двери закрылись за спиной. Джаред чувствовал, как по щекам катятся слезы отчаяния, и уже знал, что выберет.  
– Эй? Что с тобой? – прервал мысли встревоженный голос Ворчуна.  
Джаред нехотя перевернулся на другой бок:  
– Все в порядке, только мне, чтобы сохранить любимому человеку жизнь, нужно соврать ему и разбить сердце. А так – все в порядке, – и Джаред снова отвернулся к стенке, закрыв глаза, вспоминая первую встречу с Дженсеном и не желая, чтобы наступала ночь.

Дженсен не заставил себя долго ждать – как только замок заснул, а вокруг стихли все звуки, уступая полноправное место ночи, он тут же выскользнул из своих покоев и направился в темницу. Его переполняла радость от того, что скоро они с Джаредом будут свободны и счастливы.  
Пробраться к камерам не составило особого труда, ведь Дженсен все детство, на пару с Данниль, провел в подземельях, охотясь на воображаемых существ. Сейчас знание запутанных коридоров пригодилось ему как никогда кстати.  
– Джей, – прошептал Дженсен, приблизившись к камере, когда никто не отозвался, повторил уже чуть громче, – Джаред.  
В темном углу послышалась возня, и спустя мгновение к прутьям подошел взъерошенный и бледный Джаред. Дженсен тут же снял с пояса ключи и отпер замок, выпуская его:  
– Скорее, нам нужно уходить.  
– Подожди, – остановил его Джаред, – выпусти и его, – он кивнул на соседнюю камеру. Дженсен беспрекословно выполнил просьбу, потому что полностью доверял Джареду. Когда щелкнул замок и дверь отворилась, из темного угла вышел гном, окинул Дженсена сердитым взглядом и встал рядом с Джаредом.  
– Ворчун, – позвал Джаред, – беги, я справлюсь.  
Дженсен проглотил вопрос «С чем?», когда Джаред поднял на него взгляд. Пустой, мертвый взгляд.  
– Что с тобой, Джей? – кинувшись к нему, Дженсен схватил Джареда за плечи и попытался заглянуть в лицо, но был настойчиво остановлен.  
– Все в порядке, Дженсен, – тихо ответил Джаред, – просто я должен тебе кое в чем признаться.  
– В чем? Что случилось? – нахмурившись, спросил Дженсен.  
– Дженсен. Я не люблю тебя, прости. Я просто хотел использовать тебя. Чтобы заполучить власть назад и отомстить Королю. Забудь меня и живи своей жизнью, Дженсен. Наполни свое сердце любовью к той, которая сможет полюбить тебя так, как не смог я. И как не смогу…  
Дженсен молча слышал Джареда и чувствовал, как по щекам текут слезы боли. Не этого он ждал, идя сюда. Джаред же еще долгое мгновение смотрел ему в глаза, после чего развернулся и молча пошел на выход из темницы. Словно то, что он сказал, и было правдой.  
Чего не видел Дженсен, так это того, что как только Джаред отвернулся от него, по его щекам тоже покатились горькие слезы…  
Данниль наблюдала за ними из укромного места и тихо радовалась тому, что мир этих двоих только что разлетелся на мелкие осколки, как то зеркало, которое она разбила утром. И то, и то она уничтожила собственными руками.

Джаред, словно в тумане, медленно брел по тропинке, все дальше и дальше уходя от замка. От Дженсена. Он даже не пытался сдержать слез, как бы унизительно для мужчины это не было. Его жизнь, его сердце – все разбито в одночасье. А он еще и не верил в существование истинной любви. Джаред только что ее потерял…  
Обернувшись, Джаред посмотрел на величественно возвышающийся в темноте замок и сильно зажмурился, надеясь прогнать из памяти его образ – образ, который теперь ассоциировался с болью.  
Послышались тихие шаркающие шаги, заставляя открыть глаза. Джаред надеялся, что это были не стражники Злого короля, хотя, встреча с ними сейчас – лучшее, что могло бы облегчить его боль. Но нет, это оказались всего лишь гномы. Ворчун выступил вперед:  
– Ты в порядке, брат?  
– Ничего, даже похожего на порядок, – тихо ответил Джаред, закусив губу и сдерживая слезы. Теперь уже показывать свои слезы было нельзя. – Я его потерял.  
– Но…– удивился Ворчун.  
– Это король, его отец. Он приказал мне соврать Дженсену, чтобы тот женился на принцессе Алоне, – рассказал Джаред, чувствуя, как слова на языке оставляют привкус горечи.  
Если бы не обещание убить Дженсена, Джаред бы уже развернулся и направился назад, искать его. Или нашел бы способ всё рассказать Дженсену и попросить прощения. Джаред помнил его слезы, которые делали в душе пропасть еще чернее и глубже. Но он не мог. Не мог, потому что Дженсена может вообще не стать…  
– Пойдем, – тихо позвал Ворчун, хлопнув его по спине – куда позволял дотянуться его маленький рост.  
– Куда? – неловким движением утерев слезы, спросил Джаред.  
– Домой, – тихо ответил Ворчун, – мы все сегодня лишились кого-то близкого…  
– Мы потеряли брата, когда хотели спасти Ворчуна, – приподняв фонарик, грустно ответил еще один гном.  
– Ты можешь стать нам потерянным братом, – предложил Ворчун, – и может быть, наши потери будут не так горьки. Если бы не ты, меня бы сейчас здесь не было, поэтому, Джей, ты идешь с нами домой. И мы будем защищать тебя.  
– То, что нужно было защитить, уже разбито, – натянуто улыбнулся Джаред, – а защищать – это кто еще кого будет.  
– Джей, – Ворчун остановил его, потянув за руку, – оно исцелится.  
– Да, – серьезно кивнул Джаред, вспомнив про второй вариант, который предлагала Шапка, – исцелится. И я знаю способ, как сделать это быстро. Только для этого мне нужно найти Румпельштильцхена.

Плыть пришлось долго – чем ближе Джаред подбирался к пристани, тем сильнее сгущался туман и тьма вокруг, а ночные звуки становились все громче. Джаред не боялся, нет. Теперь ему было все равно, потому что количество боли, которое было внутри, способно перекрыть многие чувства. Единственное, чего боялся Джаред – это не найти в тумане причал, иначе всё его небольшое путешествие будет впустую. Но его опасения оказались пустыми, потому что на пристани горел тусклым светом фонарь, не давая заблудиться.  
Стоило Джареду ступить на пристань и привязать лодку, как позади раздался противный ехидный голос:  
– Почем отдашь?  
Джаред тут же обернулся и увидел сидящего в его лодке, человека в дорожном костюме. Туман не позволял рассмотреть его лица:  
– Прошу прощения? – осмотрелся по сторонам Джаред, не понимая, чего хочет странный человек. Хотя, это был и не человек вовсе, а тот, кого и искал Джаред, – Темный.  
– Лодку, – величественно пояснил Румпельштильцхен, – Искусная работа.  
– Она не продается, – отрезал Джаред, принявшись снова закреплять веревку на столбике.  
– Разумеется, продается, дорогуша, – хмыкнул тот, – никто не приходит ко мне, если не задумал заключить сделку, а у каждой сделки есть цена.  
– Значит, я не ошибся, – выпрямился Джаред, поправив капюшон.  
– Да, дитя мое, он самый, – Румпельштильцхен в одно мгновение оказался на причале, прямо перед Джаредом, – а ты…– он с интересом и каким-то благоговением осмотрел Джареда, – и правда прекрасней всех на свете, – Джаред растерянно моргнул. Ему так иногда говорила мама, и Злой король, когда пытался убить, кричал что-то подобное, но красавцем он себя не считал, а вот Дженсен… Дженсен. – Что я могу для тебя сделать?  
– Помоги мне забыть, – попросил Джаред, сживая пальцы в кулаки от злости на самого себя при мысли о Дженсене.  
– Что ты хочешь забыть? – вскинул брови Румпель, – Или лучше сказать – кого?  
– Это неважно, – опустил глаза Джаред, ему не хотелось вспоминать все то, что он пережил несколько часов тому назад, и он мечтал поскорее забыть весь этот ужас. Ведь что может быть хуже, чем сделать больно своему любимому?  
– Понимаю, – отозвался Румпель, медленно прохаживаясь по пристани, – нет недуга мучительнее. Только если ты попросишь заставить ее полюбить…  
– Его, – тихо перебил его Джаред, – и не полюбить…  
– О-о-о, – искренне удивился Румпель, – такая любовь… – он что-то невнятно пробубнил себе под нос, что Джаред не расслышал.  
– Мы не можем быть вместе, – пояснил Джаред, – поэтому я и хочу забыть его.  
– Вот с этим я могу тебе помочь! – весело сказал Румпель и достал из кармана маленькую склянку. Джаред правда, не понял, почему его настроение изменилось так быстро.  
Румпельштильцхен тем временем опустился на одно колено и зачерпнул склянкой воду из реки. Поднял ее и молча посмотрел через нее на свет фонаря, жидкость в бутылочке засияла белым тусклым свечением.  
– И это поможет? – удивился Джаред.  
– Пока нет, – фыркнул Румпель, – любовь у всех разная, особенно необычна твоя и зелье… – он быстро протянул руку к Джареду и выдернул у него волос.  
– Ай! – завопил тот скорее от неожиданности, чем от мимолетной боли.  
-…стоит сделать специально для тебя, – закончил Румпель, засовывая в склянку волос Джареда.  
– И если я это выпью, то больше не буду любить его? – морщась от вспышки боли, спросил Джаред.  
– Когда в следующий раз ты увидишь предмет своих страданий, ты даже не вспомнишь его, – с улыбкой ответил Румпель.  
– Я забуду его? – задал вопрос Джаред, в котором напополам звучала и надежда, и сожаление.  
– Любовь – это самое могущественное волшебство, – поучительно начал Румпель, – поэтому и меры нужно принимать соответствующие.  
Джаред молча протянул руку, потому что… потому что боль внутри с каждым мгновением разрасталась все сильнее и если бы раньше он стал раздумывать, то только не теперь, не после случившегося в темнице.  
– От любви погибло больше людей, чем от войны, она преследует нас во сне и наяву, поэтому это зелье – подарок, дорогуша, – широко улыбаясь, закончил рассказ Румпель.  
– Какова цена? – спросил Джаред прежде, чем забрать склянку.  
Улыбка Румпельштильцхена превратилась в усмешку и он показал Джареду его же волос:  
– Я уже взял все, что мне нужно.  
– Зачем тебе мой волос? – нахмурился Джаред. Это было… странно, но с другой стороны – это же был Румельштильцхен. От него можно было ожидать чего угодно.  
– А зачем он тебе, если я его уже вырвал? – ушел от ответа Румпель и Джаред бросил это гиблое дело – узнать правду у Темного. – Ну так что, согласен на сделку?  
Джаред даже не раздумывая забрал склянку и бережно сжал ее в руке. Боль внутри хотелось заглушить как можно скорее и не думать о том, как больно он сделал Дженсену.  
– Я так и думал, – рассмеялся Румпель, – пей на здоровье, принц Джаред.  
Услышав свой давно потерянный титул и имя, Джаред замер. Он не называл его, откуда Румпель узнал? Но тот уже уходил от него, дурачась и махая рукой на прощанье. Как только туман окутал фигуру Румпельштильцхена, тот растворился в ночи, оставив Джареда одного на пристани. Только привязанная лодка, поскрипывая, качалась на волнах.

Дженсен пошел не к отцу, а к Данниль. Наплевав на то, что она в такое время, скорее всего, спала, но когда влетел в ее покои, Данниль там не оказалось – кровать была все так же аккуратно заправлена, словно хозяйка с вечера еще и не ложилась. Дженсен недоуменно нахмурился и развернулся, чтобы выйти и направиться искать подругу, но вместо этого столкнулся с ней нос к носу.  
– Дженсен? – удивленно моргнула она, но Дженсен, раздираемый вихрем чувств и эмоций резко схватил ее за плечи и припечатал спиной к двери.  
– Что отец сделал с Джаредом? – гневно прошипел он.  
Слезы уже высохли, оставив после себя ощущение нереальности происходящего и жажду узнать правду, потому что не мог врать человек, который специально пробрался в замок перед свадьбой, чтобы увидеть Дженсена в последний раз. Не мог, тем более Джаред, который не бросил его в лапах у троллей, хотя ему это было выгодно со всех сторон. Что означало – с ним что-то сделали, только вот что. И никто лучше Данниль этого знать не мог. Дженсену даже не было стыдно за свое поведение, потому что от подруги он как раз такого и не ожидал. А то, что она что-то знала – он был уверен, только почему, как и раньше не пришла к нему?  
– Мне больно, – ровным тоном ответила Данниль, сморщив нос, но Дженсен не ослабил хватки. Сейчас ему было плевать даже на то, что он делает больно, не рассчитав силы, подруге детства.  
– Что. Отец. Сделал. С. Джаредом? – четко и по словам произнес снова Дженсен. Пока он не добьется ответа, отсюда не уйдет.  
– Я не знаю, – скривилась Данниль.  
– Не ври! У тебя везде уши, по всему замку! Все сплетни и новости ты узнаешь самая первая! И не ври мне, что не знаешь, что сделали или пообещали Джареду за эту грязную ложь! – прорычал Дженсен.  
– Хорошо! – буркнула Данниль, – Я расскажу, только отпусти меня.  
Дженсен отступил назад, не переставая пристально изучать ее. Сейчас была ночь, но на Данниль был походный неприметный плащ и костюм для верховой езды. Это было если не странным, то очень подозрительным.  
– Мог бы просто спросить, – обиженно проворчала она, снимая плащ.  
– Могла бы сама мне все рассказать, – укоризненно возразил Дженсен.  
– Не могла, – таким же тоном ответила Данниль.  
– Да ладно, – иронично фыркнул Дженсен, – ты мне раньше и не такое рассказывала. С чего вдруг решила предать на этот раз?  
Данниль со злостью подумала, что раньше любила Дженсена как брата, а не как сейчас, поэтому все и рассказывала. А сейчас она не могла выдать свой же план.  
– Потому что твой отец пригрозил мне казнью, если ты обо всем узнаешь, – сделав честные глаза, соврала Данниль. Ради своего счастья она была готова на все, но Дженсену об этом было знать необязательно.  
– И ты испугалась, – хмыкнул Дженсен, – ну-ну. Что король сказал Джареду?  
– Что если он не скажет тебе то, что сказал, король убьет тебя, – скрепя сердце, рассказала Данниль. Она не ожидала от Дженсена такого поведения и это ее пугало. И то, что она рассказала сейчас, очень мешала претворению ее плана в жизнь.  
От услышанного Дженсен попятился назад и едва не сел мимо кровати. Поднял на Данниль нечитаемый взгляд:  
– Это все?  
– Еще то, что ты должен жениться на принцессе Алоне, – подав губы, недовольно продолжила Данниль.  
– О, этого не бывать! – вдруг хрипло рассмеялся Дженсен. – Мне с трудом удалось уговорить ее не рассказывать своему отцу, иначе бы нам не избежать войны. О том, чтобы сделать ей предложение и речи быть не может!  
– Мне жаль, – ответила Данниль, мысленно порадовавшись, что в этом ее план – привести сначала в покои Дженсена Джареда, а потом отправить туда короля и Алону – сработал идеально. От принцессы она избавилась, от Джареда – практически, оставалось дело за малым.  
– Жалеть здесь не о чем, – сказал Дженсен, – это был бы самый несчастный брак по расчету.  
– Мог бы быть и повежливее, – укорила снова его Данниль, стараясь выглядеть как можно обиженнее, на самом деле скрывая свою радость.  
– Если бы ты так не поступила, был бы. Кстати, теперь, ты должна мне услугу, – прищурился Дженсен, Данниль закатила глаза и растянула губы в неестественной улыбке:  
– Размечтался.  
– В качестве её исполнения передашь отцу, что я больше не желаю его ни знать, ни видеть, – серьезно сказал Дженсен, вставая и направляясь к двери.  
– Куда ты? – удивилась Данниль.  
– Неважно, Дани, – широко улыбнулся Дженсен, решив теперь никому не доверять, даже ей, – я же не спрашиваю, где была ты, – он многозначительно посмотрел на ее дорожный костюм и вышел из покоев, закрыв за собой дверь.  
Данниль схватила со стола вазу с цветами и кинула ее в дверь. В ней кипела злость и требовала выхода, потому что она догадалась, куда направился Дженсен – на поиски Джареда. А это в ее план не входило!  
Дженсен забрал из своих покоев уже приготовленную дорожную сумку, надел плащ и спустился в конюшню. Он решил немедленно кинуться на поиски Джареда, может, тот в таком состоянии ушел не так далеко от замка и удастся его нагнать.  
Дженсен радовался, что не поверил ему сразу, хотя слова и сделали больно поначалу. Но Джаред не мог так поступать и думать, не могли врать и его поцелуи, поэтому Дженсен и заподозрил неладное. И оказался прав!  
Только Джаред не знал, что ему все известно об обмане. Дженсену на минуту стало страшно из-за того, что Джаред мог наделать глупостей в таком состоянии. Поэтому, не медля больше ни секунды, он вскочил на лошадь и рванул со двора, даже не оглядываясь. Здесь его больше ничего не держало.

Джаред вернулся к гномам на рассвете и его, правда, приняли, как брата. Ворчун тут же обнял и потрепал по голове:  
– Рад, что ты в порядке, Джей.  
– Еще не совсем, но скоро буду, – с едва заметной улыбкой ответил Джаред.  
– Что ты наделал? – тут же посерьезнев, спросил Ворчун.  
– Еще ничего, но вот мое спасение, – Джаред достал из кармана склянку с мутно-сияющим зельем, – оно заберет все мои чувства, всю мою боль. И уничтожит их.  
Джаред хотел открыть склянку и сделать глоток, но Ворчун вырвал ее:  
– Нет! Джаред, остановись!  
– Почему? – с горечью спросил он, – Тебе ли этого не понять? Ведь ты тоже потерял любимую. Что, если бы твоя боль исчезла?  
– Я не хочу, чтобы моя боль исчезала, – ответил Ворчун, – какой бы жестокой она не была… она делает меня тем, кто я есть на самом деле, и напоминает мне, что не следует больше пытаться…Оглядись по сторонам, Джей, – перебил он сам себя, – ты больше не одинок, мы поможем тебе справиться с этой болью. Если же боль будет слишком сильна…  
– Она невыносима! – Джаред забрал склянку и в два глотка выпил ее содержимое.  
В этот момент дверь в домик гномов открылась и в комнату влетел Чихун:  
– Джаред! Джаред! Все королевство на ушах! Свадьбы не будет! Дженсен расстался с Алоной! Твой Прекрасный принц не жениться!  
– Кто? – удивленно моргнул Джаред и непонимающе улыбнулся, Кто такой Дженсен?

Дженсен пришпоривал лошадь и гнал ее все быстрее, несясь по лесным тропинкам. Сердце гнало его вперед, а он привык доверять ему, к тому же в том случае, если дело касалось Джареда.  
Дорожка привела его к небольшому домику и лесу за ним. Дженсен тут же спрыгнул с лошади и, осматриваясь вокруг, закричал:  
– Джей! Джаред! Ты здесь?!  
– Его здесь нет, – Дженсен резко обернулся на голос и увидел девушку с корзинкой и в красном плаще, капюшон которого был надет на голову. Из-под него виднелись каштановые длинные волосы. – Он так и не вернулся после того, как отправился искать Вас, – пояснила девушка.  
Дженсен посмотрел на нее и даже не задумываясь, сказал:  
– Тогда я найду его! Я всегда его найду!  
Это была их клятва, связывающая на расстоянии и всегда приводящая их друг к другу. Дженсен вскочил на коня и улыбнулся, вспомнив, при каких обстоятельствах Джаред последний раз произносил ее. От воспоминаний закололо губы, и Дженсен еще раз пообещал поскорее найти его.  
– Стойте! – окликнула его девушка, – Я могу помочь!  
Дженсен остановил гарцующую лошадь и обернулся.  
– Я знаю, куда Джаред пошел, если Вы его не видели, – пояснила девушка.  
– И куда же? – Дженсен не стал говорить, что он видел Джареда, но то, как они расстались...  
– К Румпельштильцхену.  
Дженсен думал, что хуже быть не могло. Оказалось, могло.

Джаред копался в огороде, напевая себе под нос какую-то незатейливую мелодию. Возле него собрались лесные звери, но кролик подобрался ближе всего и устроился практически у самых ног. Джаред почесал его за ушком, а другой рукой, чтобы не спугнуть его, потянулся за лопатой. Кролик млел от ласки, но когда Джаред замахнулся, резко сорвался с места и удар пришелся на пустое место:  
– Чертова зверюшка! – недовольно выплюнул Джаред.  
– Джей? Что ты… что ты делаешь? – прозвучал удивленный голос за спиной Джареда, заставив его обернуться. Ворчун стоял возле калитки и невереще смотрел на него.  
– Избавляюсь от надоедливых тварей, – хмыкнул Джаред и бросил лопату. – Чего тебе?  
– Пора ужинать, – заторможено ответил Ворчун.  
– Я не голоден, – бросил через плечо Джаред, присматриваясь, как бы лучше добраться до остальных кроликов, которые спрятались за заборчиком.  
– Ну же! Идем! – заулыбался Ворчун, а Джаред лишь недовольно закатил глаза, – сегодня мы приготовили кое-что особенное.  
Когда они вошли в дом, гномы шушукались, но как только увидели Джареда, резко замолчали и уставились на него. Стол красноречиво был пустым.  
– Кто-то умер? – прищурился Джаред.  
– Джей, присядь, пожалуйста, – попросил сверчок, подлетев к лицу Джареда.  
– Агрх! – выплюнул Джаред и начал отмахиваться, отгоняя его, но не получалось даже попасть по насекомому. – Зачем здесь эта мерзость?!  
– Меня зовут Джимини. Твои друзья пригласили меня, – пояснил сверчок, усевшись на ручку от стеклянной крышки, которой были накрыты наливные яблоки, – они беспокоятся за тебя. Уже прошла неделя с тех пор, как тебя словно подменили. И они хотели бы тебе кое-что сказать. Ворчун, начни, пожалуйста, – предложил он и Ворчун достал из-за пазухи маленький пожелтевший листок.  
– Джаред, – он посмотрел на Джареда, – ты стал злым и раздражительным…  
– Изменился… – задумчиво произнес Джаред, сложив руки на груди, – хм. А кто ты такой, чтобы говорить мне, что я изменился?  
– Джей…– позвал Джимини.  
– Заткнись, – буркнул Джаред, продолжая, – не вам меня судить…  
– Ты разбил мою любимую кружку! – перебил его Весельчак.  
– Радуйся, что не твой нос! – ухмыльнулся Джаред.  
– Ты стал плохим, ужасным, грубым! Не-вы-но-си-мым! – выкрикнул гном.  
– Ох, сколько комплиментов, – усмехнулся Джаред.  
– Весельчак прав, – вмешался Ворчун, – ты изменился и не в лучшую сторону. Всему виной твое зелье!  
– Оно помогло мне забыть того, кого нужно было и так мне явно лучше, – настойчиво произнес Джаред, – это зелье было решением, а не проблемой! Проблема в том, что я живу с гномами, хотя мог бы жить в замке, как принц! Но я не могу! – со злостью произнес он. – Потому что его убили! Тот человек, который послал Охотника убить и меня!  
– Джей, – заговорил Джимини, – твой гнев можно понять, но не стоит вымешать его на своих друзьях.  
– А это идея…– загадочно усмехнувшись, Джаред направился к выходы.  
– Куда ты? – позвал Ворчун.  
Джаред снял с крючка свой плащ и взял с подставки кирку, которые гномы оставляли там после работы на шахте:  
– Насекомое было право, – небрежно бросил он, – мне нужно выместить свой гнев на Короле.  
– Нет, Джаред! Месть изменит тебя! – затараторил сверчок. Джаред, закатив глаза, вернулся к столу, согнал с крышки сверчка, после чего накрыл ей Джимини.  
– А теперь радуйтесь – можете перестать жаловаться, потому что я ухожу. Дела появились поважнее, чем копаться в огороде, – фыркнул он и, накинув плащ, вышел из домика, оставив гномов тревожно переглядываться.

Дженсен блуждал по разным королевствам целую неделю, пока не нашел замок Темного. Распахнув двери без стука, он вошел внутрь и громко позвал:  
– Румпельштильцхен! Покажись! Я знаю, что ты здесь!  
Шапка рассказала Дженсену о сделках, и он намерен был ее заключить, невзирая на цену, лишь бы найти Джареда.  
– Надо же! Кто осчастливил меня своим визитом! – послышалось насмешливое позади. Дженсен обернулся и увидел уродливой внешности человека, стоявшего там, где еще мгновение назад его не было, – Прекрасный принц.  
– У меня есть имя, – прищурился Дженсен.  
– Да-да, знаю, дорогуша, знаю, – развел руками Румпель, – зачем же ты явился ко мне?  
– Отмени действие зелья, которое выпил Джаред! – потребовал Дженсен, обнажив меч.  
Шапка так же рассказала ему о том, что Джаред колебался между тем, чтобы выбрать увидеть его или выпить зелье и дать спокойно жениться на Алоне, когда узнал о свадьбе. И судя по тому, что Джаред бесследно исчез, тем более после слов в темнице, Дженсен не сомневался, что он выпил это зелье.  
– О, так принц осведомлен, – захихикал Румпель, но тут же стал серьезным, – то зелье, которое он выпил, чтобы забыть ту боль, что причинил ты? Если бы ты был смелее раньше, отказался от брака сразу же, ему бы не пришлось пить это зелье!  
– Так отмени его действие! – повторил Дженсен. Он сам себя винил за это, очень сильно винил. Нужно было сразу же не дать Джареду уйти, а не раздумывать над этим. – Любое заклятье можно разрушить!  
– О да, но это я не могу, – состроив сочувствующее выражение, покачал головой Румпель, – на это способна только истинная любовь.  
– То есть, если я его поцелую, Джаред очнется? – переспросил Дженсен.  
– Трудновато это будет сделать, если не знаешь, где он, – хмыкнул Румпель.  
– За этим я и здесь, – убирая в ножны меч, ответил Дженсен, – хочу заключить сделку.  
Румпель неприятно рассмеялся и хлопнул в ладоши.  
– Назови свою цену, – потребовал Дженсен.  
Румпель сделал вид, что раздумывает, а затем улыбнулся:  
– Как насчет твоего плаща?  
– Плаща? – удивился Дженсен, – На что тебе мой плащ?  
– Здесь вечно сквозняки и цвет, мне подойдет такой, – махнул рукой Румпельштильцхен.  
Дженсен тут же стянул с себя плащ и бросил ему в руки:  
– Где он?  
– А для этого тебе понадобиться вот это, – засмеявшись, Румпель разжал ладонь и Дженсен увидел на нем медальон матери.  
– Откуда он у тебя? – дернувшись к нему, спросил Дженсен.  
– Он начнет светиться, когда ты найдешь Джареда. Чем ближе ты будешь, тем ярче засветиться, – проигнорировав его, пояснил Румпель и кинул медальон Дженсену в руки. – А теперь проваливай из моего замка. И поторопись, потому что Джаред отправился убивать Злого короля. И если он сделает это, то его сердце станет таким же черным, как сердце того, чью жизнь он собирается отнять.  
– Откуда мне начать поиски? – уже в дверях обернулся Дженсен, сжимая в руке медальон.  
– Ищи на Северном тракте, – ответил Румпель, и Дженсена вытолкнула за двери неведомая сила, после чего они с шумом захлопнулись.  
Дженсен посмотрел на медальон, повесил его на шею и побежал к лошади. Тракт был большим, к тому же окруженный лесом, а времени оставалось мало. Поэтому действительно стоило поторопиться.

Джаред затаился на небольшом холме, удачно спрятанном за деревьями, выжидая, когда проедет карета Короля. Он как раз присел проверить лук, когда рот зажали ладонью, затянутой в перчатку. Джаред попытался ударить нападавшего локтем, но тот успел разгадать его план и перехватил движение, после чего вздернул на ноги и развернул к себе.  
– Отпусти меня! – зарычал Джаред, увидев перед собой мужчину с глазами цвета молодой листвы, которые показались смутно знакомыми, но не оставляя попыток вырваться.  
– Джей! – позвал его нападавший, не обращая внимания на его сопротивление.  
– Кто ты? И что ты делаешь?! – завозмущался Джаред, попытавшись пнуть того по коленной чашечке, но и этот маневр был заранее разгадан.  
– Я помогаю тебе вспомнить! – выпалил, судя по одежде, принц и, обхватив лицо Джареда руками, крепко поцеловал.  
Джаред так растерялся от этого внезапного поцелуя, что прекратил сопротивляться. Он ждал совершенно не этого.  
– Я же говорил, – разорвав поцелуй, тихо выдохнул мужчина, – что найду тебя. Всегда.  
Джаред посмотрел ему в глаза, перевел взгляд на чуть покрасневшие губы и, коротко замахнувшись, нанес удар справа. Мужчина от неожиданности завалился на спину и удивленно уставился на него, но произнести ничего не успел – глаза закатились и он потерял сознание. У Джареда всегда был хороший удар правой.  
Пока незнакомец валялся без сознания, Джаред не стал терять времени и привязал его к дереву. Не хватало еще одной сорванной – последней – попытки. Другой возможности, Джаред знал, убить Короля и отомстить ему за все свои страдания у него уже не будет.  
Джаред успел проверить выбранное место, лук и остроту стрелы, когда его пленник зашевелился.  
– Джаред? – увидев его, прошептал незнакомец и задергался в путах.  
– Полагаю, это тебя мне помог забыть Румпельштильцхен, – догадался Джаред, встав напротив него, – Как там твое имя?  
– Это я, Прекрасный! – с такой надеждой в голосе отозвался «Прекрасный».  
– Прекрасный? – со смешком переспросил Джаред, – Начинаю понимать, почему я выпил зелье.  
Еще раз окинув взглядом Прекрасного – да, Джаред не ошибся, это был именно принц – он принялся собирать свои вещи, укладывая в рюкзак веревку и немного съестных припасов, которыми Джаред недавно перекусывал. Позади не прекращал дергаться, пытаясь порвать свои пытки принц:  
– Это какая-то бессмыслица! Поцелуй истинной любви должен был разрушить заклятье, и ты должен был меня вспомнить!  
– Я тебе ничего не должен, – усмехнулся Джаред, выпрямляясь, – знаешь, если я выпил это зелье, значит, у меня была весомая причина. И если я даже после поцелуя тебя не вспомнил, то это была не истинная любовь, и я тебя не люблю. Смирись и отвали от меня.  
– Ты любишь! Ты просто не помнишь! – воскликнул Прекрасный. – Ты любишь меня, а я люблю тебя!  
– Слова-слова-слова! – Джаред подхватил лук и обернулся, скривившись. – Какие же громкие слова! И это все, что собой представляет любовь! И, к несчастью для тебя, слова для меня не имеют никакого значения. Знаешь, что для меня действительно важно? Действия! – Джаред надел капюшон. – Как раз это я и собираюсь делать – действовать!  
– Джей! Нет! – закричал Дженсен, но Джаред так быстро сорвался со своего места, что тот заметил лишь развевающийся плащ. Черт! Что же делать?  
Он еще раз подергался в путах, но попытки освободиться были тщетны. Дженсен стиснул зубы так сильно, что на скулах заиграли желавки. Проклятье! Ведь Джаред, когда придет в себя, пожалеет о содеянном. Он же не таким хотел быть! Он не мог очернить свое сердце местью…  
– _Джаред!_ – еще раз закричал Дженсен, но вокруг был только замерший в ожидании беды тихий зимний лес.  
Но Дженсен не прекращал свои попытки, свято веря в то, что надежда умирает последней и он успеет освободиться и остановить Джареда.  
Он пытался обнажить меч, но не вышло. Да даже если бы и вышло его достать, то веревки перерезать не представлялось бы возможным. Дженсен тихо закипал от беспомощности, стирая запястья в кровь, но не унимался.  
Когда он уже готов был зарычать от бессилия, где-то рядом послышался стрекот. Дженсен еще отстраненно подумал, откуда в зимнем лесу насекомые, но тут перед его лицом завис зеленый сверчок. Дженсен попытался отмахнуться от него:  
– Отстань! Лети прочь!  
– Ты, наверное, Дженсен, – спросил сверчок, забавно сложив передние лапки и не обратив внимания на грубые слова Дженсена.  
– Ты можешь разговаривать? – замерев, удивленно посмотрел на него Дженсен.  
– Да, а ты можешь слышать, – кивнул сверчок, – меня зовут Джимини, – он подлетел к запястью Дженсена и принялся перегрызать веревку, – попробуй.  
Джаред связал его хитрым способом – практически распял, протянув веревку вокруг дерева и стянув каждым концом веревки запястья Дженсена. Услышав просьбу сверчка, он сразу же с силой дернул рукой, и веревка поддалась, порвавшись с тихим треском.  
– Когда поведение Джареда заметно изменилось, его друзья-гномы обратились за помощью ко мне, – как только одна рука стала свободна, Дженсен тут же распутал веревку на второй и едва ли не со стоном облегчения потер стертые запястья, – но, боюсь, от меня было мало пользы, – сверчок сел Дженсену на плечо.  
– Я тоже не могу похвастаться этим, – иронично усмехнулся Дженсен, – спасибо за помощь.  
– Что ты будешь делать? – спросил Джимини.  
– Не знаю, – Дженсен поправил меч на поясе, – попробую остановить, но…– он пошел в ту сторону, куда направился Джаред, пробираясь через заледеневшие ветви кустов, – я перепробовал все, чтобы он вспомнил меня, только попытки оказались бесполезны!  
– Похоже, ты просто не правильно подходишь к делу, – поучительно сказал сверчок, – как он вспомнит, кто ты такой, если забыл кто он такой.  
Дженсен даже остановился от услышанного. Точно. Нужно просто напомнить Джареду, кто он такой, кем он был до зелья, а сделать это можно так, как сказал сам Джаред – доказать действием.  
Поняв это, Дженсен тут же бегом кинулся к месту, где должен был готовить засаду Джаред. Но выбежав на тот самый холмик, Джареда не нашел, лишь услышал шорох ломаемых веток. Дженсен кинулся наперерез как раз в тот момент, когда в начале дороги появился всадник на красивом скакуне, с кучей охраны, везущей знамена. Король объезжал свои владения…

Джаред в последний момент понял, что выбрал неудачную позицию и, схватив лук, кинулся бежать навстречу Королю, продираясь через лес и утопая по щиколотку в снегу. Сейчас Джареда не волновало, что он оставил привязанным к дереву ни в чем неповинного человека и на него могли напасть дикие звери. Хотя, отчасти тот был виноват, но Джареда это не заботило, сейчас у него была одна цель – отомстить Королю, а это можно сделать только с помощью стрелы, пущенной прямо в сердце.  
Забежав немного вперед, Джаред притормозил и спрятался за деревом, наблюдая за процессией. Король неспешно ехал по дороге, нахально ухмылялся крестьянам, которых стражники заставляли кланяться ему и не подозревал нависшей над ним смертельной опасности. Ничего, скоро возмездие совершиться, Джаред отомстит за смерть отца и вернет себе свой замок. Довольно улыбнувшись, он сорвался с места и рванул вперед, на очередной пригорок.  
Стоило Королю подъехать к этому месту, как Джаред вскинул лук и натянул тетиву, затаив дыхание. Ему повезло, что дорога граничила с лесом, в котором и находились такие удобные для Джареда холмики.  
Король окинул взглядом крестьян и что-то сказал стражнику, ехавшему чуть поодаль от него. И Джаред выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы отпустить тетиву. Стрела со свистом полетела вперед, но своей цели не достигла. Джаред неверяще уставился вперед, где лежал, раненный в плечо Прекрасный.  
– Что ты делаешь?! – закричал Джаред, кинувшись к нему. – Зачем?! И как ты вообще…  
Прекрасный медленно перевернулся набок, после чего кое-как поднялся на ноги.  
– Зачем? – прохрипел он, – а затем, что ты сказал, что ценишь действия больше слов. И теперь, – Прекрасный неловко привалился к дереву спиной, прижав здоровой рукой локоть раненой к животу, чтобы не тревожить то место, откуда все еще торчала стрела Джареда, – ты получишь и то, и другое сразу.  
Дженсен попытался улыбнуться, но вместо этого, на мгновение задохнулся и скривился от прострелившей все тело боли.  
– Я люблю тебя, Джей, – когда его отпустило, произнес Дженсен, закрыв глаза.  
– Но я тебя нет! – развел в стороны руки Джаред, стараясь задавить в себе ярость из-за проваленной попытки мести. – Я тебя даже не помню!  
– Для меня это не важно, – кое-как оттолкнувшись от дерева, произнес Дженсен. – Главное, чтобы ты не забыл, кем сам являешься. Я скорее умру, чем позволю впустить в твое сердце тьму.  
Услышав это, Джаред посмотрел на него совершенно другими глазами. Словам принца не хотелось верить, но его действия…  
– Ты правда бы умер ради меня? – удивленно спросил он, наблюдая, как часто дышит из-за ранения Прекрасный. Сердце в груди дрогнуло и принца захотелось пожалеть, облегчить его страдания, достать стрелу и обработать рану.  
– А что, похоже, что я притворяюсь? – недовольно спросил Дженсен, снова откинувшись на дерево.  
– Никто, еще ни разу не делал для меня ничего подобного, – тихо ответил Джаред, чувствуя, как в уголках начинает жечь от слез. – Никто не был готов умереть ради меня.  
По щеке все же скатилась предательская одинокая слеза. На душе было так странно. Из-за того, что хотел убить Короля, что связал и бросил Прекрасного одного в лесу, что ранил его. Тот ради Джареда готов был отдать свою жизнь, а он…  
– Никто, из тех, кого ты помнишь, – произнес Дженсен и снова скривился от боли.  
Джаред смотрел на него и думал, что хочет вспомнить. Хочет знать, кто этот человек, готовый ради него на все. Джаред положил руку ему на лицо, с удивлением провел по влажному следу от такой же слезы, как и у него, и потянулся за поцелуем.  
Прекрасный не раздумывая, подался вперед и сам коснулся его губ. Джаред даже не успел углубить поцелуй и насладиться им, как перед глазами замелькал вихрь разных картинок. Джаред вздрогнул и, разорвав поцелуй, отступил на шаг назад:  
– Дженсен? – Джаред вспомнил его.  
– Да, – заулыбался Дженсен, – это я.  
– Дженсен, – прошептал Джаред и снова вовлек его в долгий счастливый поцелуй, не забывая про раненое плечо.  
Казалось, всё позади, и им можно было с облегчением вздохнуть, но тут послышалось лошадиное ржание и топот копыт. Джаред отскочил от Дженсена и резко обернулся, снимая с плеча лук. Он думал, что это стражники Короля пришли за ним, но Дженсен скривился и злобно выплюнул:  
– Стражники короля Алана! Джаред, беги!  
– Что? Нет! Я тебя не оставлю! – запротестовал Джаред и попытался закрыть Дженсена собой. Но стражники долго не церемонились – Джареда отбросили в сторону, да так, что он налетел на дерево и разбил губу. Дженсена же схватили, бесцеремонно заломив ему руки, несмотря даже на торчащую в плече стрелу. Дженсен пытался вырваться, но силы изначально были не равны.  
– Принц Дженсен, – хмыкнул командир стражи и посмотрел на Джареда, которого тоже схватили, вздернув на ноги, – отпустите его. Мы нашли принца, – и резко дернул за стрелу, вытащив ее из плеча и заставив Дженсена зарычать от боли.  
Джареда снова отшвырнули, как ненужную тряпку, а Дженсена поволокли к клетке на колесах.  
– Нет! – тот попытался вырваться. – Джей!  
– Дженсен! – Джаред поднялся на ноги, и кинулся было за ним, но стражник, который шел последним, развернулся и с силой ткнул его в живот древком копья. Джаред задохнулся и упал на колени, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Стражник обнажил меч под крик Дженсена «Нет!» и занес его над Джаредом.  
– Довольно! – осадил стражника командир. – Оставь его!  
– Джаред! – вцепившись в прутья клетки, прошептал Дженсен, как только закрыли дверцу. – Джей!  
Джаред поднялся на ноги, утирая кровь, текущую из разбитой губы и поковылял следом за удаляющейся повозкой:  
– Дженсен! – но стражники преградили ему путь, и Джаред был вынужден остановиться, привалившись плечом к дереву. – Дженсен! Я найду тебя! Где бы ты ни был, я всегда найду тебя! – прокричал он вслед. – Всегда…  
Повозка увозила Дженсена все дальше и дальше, оставляя Джареда одного в лесу. А ведь он думал, что все закончилось, но нет, все вновь только начиналось.

Джаред с мешком на плече медленно плелся по уже ставшей знакомой тропинке. Он не знал, как будет извиняться перед друзьями, но не сделать этого не мог. К тому же, ему нужен был совет, нужна была помощь, чтобы спасти Дженсена, а кроме гномов, обратиться ему было не к кому.  
Когда показался небольшой домик, Джаред еще острее почувствовал на своих плечах груз вины и сильнее вцепился в мешок. Взяться за ручку двери оказалось так же тяжело, но Джаред заставил себя это сделать. Когда он зашел в дом, то увидел всех гномов, сидящих за столом. Они словно по команде обернулись и посмотрели на него, после чего так же молча вернулись к трапезе.  
Джаред окинул их грустным взглядом, затем быстро снял с плеча мешок и достал кружку, поставив ее перед Весельчаком. Тот удивленно посмотрел сначала на Джареда, затем на кружку.  
– Что это? – спросил Ворчун.  
– Извинения, – тихо ответил Джаред.  
Весельчак заулыбался и взял кружку, но Ворчун кинул на него предупреждающий взгляд и отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Что нам проку в кружках, – холодно ответил он.  
Джаред опустил глаза, посмотрев на носки своих ботинок, и с болью в голосе произнес.  
– Это единственное из разбитого мной, что я могу заменить, – потому что он искренне раскаивался и сожалел о том, что успел натворить, пока был под заклятьем. – Простите меня. Все, что я могу сказать – простите меня, – тяжело вздохнув, попросил Джаред.  
Гномы снова посмотрели на него, но уже другими глазами. Первым вскочил Ворчун и крепко обнял его:  
– Ты вернулся!  
Гномы тут же загомонили, вставая со своих мест и присоединяясь к нему, обнимая Джареда и выкрикивая с улыбками: «С возвращением!» Джаред облегченно рассмеялся, у него с души, словно, камень свалился. Прав был Дженсен, во всем. Дженсен.  
Джаред аккуратно выпутался из дружеских объятий гномов и извиняющее улыбнулся:  
– А теперь мне нужно идти. Дженсена схватил король Алан – его отец – и я должен спасти его.  
– Нет, Джей, ты не можешь, – возразил Ворчун.  
– Я не позволю королю убить его. Дженсен вернулся за мной, он готов был пожертвовать своей жизнью ради меня. И что бы теперь не случилось, я должен попытаться вернуть его, – ответил Джаред.  
– Я не это хотел сказать, – перебил его ворчун. – Я имел в виду, что ты не пойдешь в одиночку, мы пойдем с тобой!  
Гномы заговорщицки переглянулись и взяли со стойки свои кирки.  
– Покажем этому королю, на что способны Джей и семь гномов! – воскликнул Ворчун, закинув свою кирку на плечо.  
Все гномы согласно закивали. Джаред смотрел на них, и понимал, что не один, что его друзья любят его по-настоящему и не дадут в обиду так же, как и он их. И в какую бы беду он не попал, друзья всегда придут на помощь. Джаред познал это уже не один раз, и эта уверенность окрыляла. Теперь стоило вселить ее и в Дженсена.

Дженсена поставили на колени посреди двора замка при народе, заломив ему руки так, что даже пошевелиться было сложно. А если учесть, что одно плечо было прострелено, то ему даже дышать было больно.  
– Ты думал, что я позволю тебе так просто сбежать? – к Дженсену подошел король Алан.  
– Чтобы ты не собирался сделать со мной – делай! – закричал Дженсен.  
Король кивнул удерживающим Дженсена стражникам и те сразу же подняли его, поставив на ноги. Алан подошел еще ближе, спокойно посмотрев в глаза Дженсену:  
– Я назвал тебя своим сыном, а ты предал меня!  
– Назвал? Что это значит? – не понял Дженсен.  
– А то, что ты не родной мне сын, я просто признал тебя, когда женился на твоей матери. У меня не было выбора. Мое королевство было на грани разорения, а у нее было неплохое приданное. Вот и пришлось признать тебя.  
– Но… – запнулся Дженсен, мир, которого внезапно обрел совершенно другие очертания. Так вот почему Алан так с ним обращался все это время...  
– Тот принц, который был твоим настоящим отцом, погиб в бою, – снисходительно объяснил Алан, – а теперь, – он снова кивнул стражникам, и те потащили Дженсена к гильотине, – у тебя не будет ничего, хотя могло бы быть все! Всего-то и нужно было жениться на принцессе Алоне! Но нет, ты предпочел истинную любовь.  
– Отдать жизнь за любовь – это жертва, которую я принесу с радостью, – с презрением в голосе, произнес Дженсен прямо в лицо Алана, когда тот склонился к нему, закованному в колодки гильотины.  
– Как пожелаешь, это твой выбор, – ровным тоном ответил Алан и, отойдя на шаг назад, кивнул стражникам.  
Дженсен зажмурился, услышав, как со свистом понеслось вниз лезвие гильотины. Он старался представить лицо Джареда, его забавные ямочки и солнечную улыбку, чтобы последнее, что Дженсен видел бы при жизни – был образ его любимого человека.  
Он так задумался, что очнулся, когда на голову опрокинулась ледяная и жалящая, не хуже лезвия, вода.  
– Что за?.. – нахмурился он, пытаясь обернуться, но колодки на шее не позволяли этого сделать.  
– Это что еще значит? – Алан посмотрел куда-то вперед, а затем недовольно произнес: – Себастиан...  
– Прошу меня простить, – послышался незнакомый мужской голос с нотками веселья.  
– Что вам нужно? – спросил Алан, незаметно положив руку на эфес меча, висящего на поясе. Тот, кого назвали Себастианом, подошел ближе к нему, сопровождаемый двумя стражниками в черных латах, и сверкнул белозубой улыбкой, а Дженсен узнал в нем Короля, которого едва не убил Джаред. Примерно их ровесник, тоже высокий, с холодными серыми глазами и улыбкой, не предвещающей ничего хорошего. Так вот каким был Злой Король! И что же такого сделал Джаред, что тот так желал убить его?  
– Мне нужен тот человек, которого вы выдаете за своего сына, – хмыкнул Себастиан, – и я готов заплатить за него те же богатства, что вы бы получили при свадьбе с принцессой Алоной.  
Алан не раздумывая, тут же кивнул, чтобы Дженсена отпустили. Дженсен даже не стал скрывать, что думает о жадности «отца» – закатил глаза и скривился, пока стражники поднимали колодки.  
– Что вы намерены с ним сделать? – как бы невзначай поинтересовался Алан.  
– О, обещаю вам, – ухмыльнулся Себастиан, – он будет страдать, куда сильнее, чем от скорой и простой казни.  
– Как именно? – Алан зло посмотрел на Дженсена, когда стражники подтащили его к ним.  
– Я использую его, чтобы уничтожить его истинную любовь, – с отвращением выплюнул Себастиан. – Я использую его, чтобы покончить с Джаредом.  
От этих слов Дженсен замер. Нет, только не это!  
– И откуда же вы это узнали, позвольте спросить? – улыбнулся Алан. Дженсен возненавидел его еще сильнее.  
– Не имеет значения, – отмахнулся Себастиан, – у меня везде есть свои «уши». В повозку его, – распорядился он и, развернувшись на каблуках так, что взметнулся плащ, по которому Дженсен его и узнал, направился к карете. Дженсена потащили следом.  
Себастиан убедился, что Дженсена крепко связали, кинули в такую же клетку – или даже чуть меньше – в которой и привезли в родной замок и только после этого сел в карету.  
– Ты была права, мы едва успели, – хмыкнул Себастиан, посмотрев на свою собеседницу.  
– Я выросла в этом замке и хорошо изучила Алана, – улыбнулась Данниль, сложив веер.  
– И правильно сделала, что пришла ко мне, – кивнул Себастиан.  
– Я тоже так думаю, – улыбка Данниль стала шире. Скоро ее месть осуществится и Джаред пожалеет, что захотел забрать у нее Дженсена.

Джаред не удивился, когда на середине пути к замку их встретила Шапка и ее Бабушка. Гномы без ведома Джареда послали им весточку и позвали на помощь. Джаред так был рад видеть этих женщин, что едва не задушил в объятиях. Но радость длилась не долго – стоило подойти поближе к замку, как все стали серьезными и собранными. Пока они придумывали план, как пробраться в замок, Шапка предложила пойти на разведку. И вот уже минул час, в лесу стемнело еще сильнее, но ее так и не было.  
Джаред тревожно рассматривал стены замка в подзорную трубу:  
– Если мы хотим вытащить Дженсена, то нам нужно перебраться через стену, потому что других путей внутрь я не знаю, а на стене – полно стражников, – опустив трубу, сказал Джаред.  
В этот момент рядом с ними послышался шорох и хруст ломаемых веток. Джаред и Бабушка сразу вскинули свои луки, гномы – кирки.  
– Эй, эй! Это я, не стреляйте! – буквально вывалилась на тропинку Шапка, запутавшись плащом в кустарнике.  
– Что ты узнала? – Джаред чудом удержал себя в руках, чтобы не схватить ее за плечи. Чем дольше они бездействовали, тем сильнее он не находил себе места.  
– Не многое, – отряхиваясь, сказала Шапка, – но самое главное, что Дженсен – жив.  
Джаред было вздохнул с облегчением, но тревожное выражение на лице Шапки не позволило этого сделать.  
– Но ты не выглядишь радостной. Что еще ты узнала? – прищурился Джаред, чувствуя, как в животе все скручивает от страха.  
– Его забрал Король, – закусив губу, ответила Шапка.  
– Что?! – в Джареде закипела ярость. Он не предполагал, что так будет, но… Он ни за что не позволит Себастиану сделать с ним тоже, что он по неосторожности сделал ребенком. Джаред не хотел испортить ему жизнь, он даже любил Себастиана и Криса. – Он знал, что я приду за Дженсеном, – медленно произнес он, переведя взгляд на дорогу, уходящую от замка в Заколдованный лес.  
– Это ловушка! – фыркнула Бабушка.  
– Несомненно. Но это не важно, я все равно пойду за Дженсеном. Раз судьба свела нас с Себастианом снова, значит, так тому и быть. Дженсена в беде я бросать не собираюсь, – повесив лук на плечо, сказал Джаред. – И я пойму, – он повернулся к своим друзьям, – если вы не захотите идти со мной.  
Ответом ему послужил нестройный хор голосов, которые наперебой закричали: «Нет!», «Мы тебя не оставим!».  
Джаред улыбнулся:  
– Тогда нельзя терять ни минуты времени!  
Гномы закопошились, сворачивая лагерь и собираясь в дорогу. Джаред тоже хотел к ним присоединиться, но его за руку схватила Шапка:  
– Зачем он это делает?  
Джаред понял ее без лишних слов:  
– Когда я был ребенком, то разрушил его счастье, а теперь он хочет разрушить мое, – с грустью пояснил Джаред. Он так сожалел о содеянном, но ничего изменить не мог.

Дженсен сидел в сырой темнице, затхлый воздух которой не мог разогнать даже сквозняк, проникающий в маленькое окошко под самым потолком. Плечо ныло тупой болью, сил не было никаких, но на руки все равно нацепили кандалы. Либо лишняя предосторожность, либо Король был наслышан о Дженсене.  
И стоило только о нем подумать, как в начале пустынного коридора послышался лязг решетки и гулкие шаги. Дженсен медленно поднял голову, когда звуки приблизились. Себастиан стоял напротив камеры, сопровождаемый двумя стражниками.  
– Оставьте нас, – даже не обернувшись, бросил он через плечо своей охране и махнул рукой – дверь открылась, словно по мановению волшебной палочки. Хотя, почему «словно»? Король ведь обладал магической силой.  
Себастиан тем временем зашел в камеру и встал напротив Дженсена. Его улыбка стала еще шире. Дженсен тоже поднялся на ноги.  
– Что вам нужно? – спросил он.  
– Уф, – окинув его взглядом, выдохнул Себастиан, проигнорировав вопрос. – Да, полагая, я могу понять Джареда, – он попытался коснуться раны на плече Дженсена, но тот перехватил его руку.  
Себастиан понимающе хмыкнул и изменился в лице, сверкнув презрительным взглядом:  
– Интересно, ты останешься таким же не подкупным, когда твоего ненаглядного Джареда не станет?  
– Что бы он вам не сделал, оставьте его в покое и возьмите мою жизнь взамен, – серьезно сказал Дженсен.  
– А кто говорит о том, чтобы отнять ее жизнь? – в наигранном сочувствии, нахмурился Себастиан. – О, нет, – прошипел он, – у меня для него есть куда более подходящее наказание.  
Снова послышались шаги, и к камере подошла довольно улыбающаяся Данниль.

[ ](http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2014/08/01/132f83a1f35424b7394b576eb71e74de.png)

– Причем, – состроив наивное выражение на лице, прошептал Себастиан, склонившись к уху Дженсена, – это сделаю даже не я. Как оказалось, ненависть можно разделить на двоих!  
И громко рассмеявшись, вышел из камеры, снова махнув рукой и закрыв за собой дверь. Данниль тоже сверкнула хищной улыбкой и, подкинув в руке красное наливное яблоко, последовала за Себастианом.  
– Нет! – Дженсен кинулся к решетке, дергая дверь. – Дани, не делай этого!  
– Поздно, Дженсен, уже слишком поздно, – донесся до него голос подруги, а затем дружный смех Данниль и Себастиана.  
И предупредить Джареда о надвигающейся опасности у Дженсена не было никакой возможности.

Они ждали сигнала. Шапка снова убежала вперед разведывать обстановку, обещав подать сигнал сразу же, как только стражников на стене станет меньше.  
Джаред, затаив дыхание, стоял немного впереди всех остальных и со злостью смотрел на замок Короля. Только бы с Дженсеном было все в порядке, иначе он не простит Себастиана за это.  
Спустя пару минут тишины, послышался долгожданный вой.  
– Спасибо, Шапка, – улыбнулся Джаред и махнул рукой, давая знак выдвигаться.  
Их маленький отряд, вооруженный арбалетами и кирками, тут же двинулся вперед, передвигаясь небольшими перебежками от дерева к дереву, чтобы стража Короля их не засекла. Джаред шел впереди.  
Когда они добрались до стены замка, все, как по команде, зарядили стрелы с крюками и прицелились, метя за выступы стены. Ворчун отдавал команды и вот, веревки взметнулись вверх одна за одной.  
Как только крюки оказались за выступами, они натянули бечевки и принялись взбираться наверх. Джаред перемахнул через ограждение первый и тут же встретился со стражником, быстро обнажая меч и вступая в схватку. Которая, к слову, не продлилась и минуты – Джареда в детстве обучали лучшие мастера фехтовального дела.  
Но Джаред не рассчитал. Что стражников может быть больше, поэтому, когда в его спину уперлось острое лезвие, больно жаля сквозь одежду, он тут же замер на месте.  
– Брось оружие, – приказал стражник, но Джаред не успел избавиться от меча, потому что послышался глухой удар и звук оседающего на землю тела. Обернувшись, он увидел самодовольно улыбающегося Ворчуна.  
– Спасибо, – кивнул Джаред и рванул вперед, к лестнице.  
Ему на пути встретилось еще несколько стражников, но некоторые даже не успевали обнажать мечи – Джаред вырубал их быстро, ведь ничто не могло его удержать на пути к Дженсену.  
Оказавшись во дворе замка, Джаред осмотрелся, но на его удивление, стражников вокруг не было. Джаред еще подумал, почему его не встречает Себастиан, потому что с его-то могуществом, он бы разобрался с отрядом легким взмахом руки. Но тут подоспели гномы и Бабушка, которая всучила неведомо откуда взявшийся фонарь:  
\- Если что, мы справимся, – подтолкнув Джареда, сказала она. – Иди за Дженсеном!  
Джаред благодарно кивнул и побежал к коридорам, ведущим к темницам. Он уже успел забыть, как здесь было мрачно и жутко. Когда был жив его отец, Джаред исследовал все, что было можно, да и что нельзя тоже, а потом рассказывал о своих приключениях ему, чтобы тот мог гордиться своим маленьким сыном.  
Воспоминания болью отдались в сердце, поэтому Джаред закусил губу и ускорил шаг, чтобы не дать им стать еще болезненнее. То, что он мог потерять Дженсена, Джаред даже старался не думать.  
Влетев в темницы, Джаред осветил фонарем помещения вокруг себя и не удержался от возгласа, когда увидел Дженсена:  
– Прекрасный!  
– Джей! – Дженсен тут же кинулся к прутьям решетки. – Джаред, – уже тише добавил он.  
Джаред так обрадовался, что нашел его, что не заметил, какая боль и горечь отразилась на лице Дженсена.  
– Дженсен! – снова позвал Джаред, подбегая к камере и снимая с пояса ключи, который успел забрать у одного из стражников. – Я уже думал, что больше тебя не увижу!  
Дженсен почему-то стоял на одном месте и выглядел так, словно что-то – или кого-то – потерял. Джаред распахнул дверь камеры и зашел внутрь. И понял, почему так выглядел Дженсен.  
– Нет… Нет! – зарычал Джаред, боясь прикоснуться к деревянной раме зеркала и поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. – Нет… не может быть!  
– Король забрал меня в тайные комнаты. Даже ты, Джаред, не знаешь, где они находятся, – тихо сказал Дженсен.  
– Но я же спасаю тебя…– вцепившись в волосы, с горечью воскликнул Джаред.  
– Джей, – не сдержал смешка Дженсен и протянул к нему руку, положив ладонь со своей стороны на зеркало.  
Джаред повторил его жест, тепла не чувствовалось.  
– И что, такой наша жизнь теперь будет всегда? – наивно спросил он, – Будем искать друг друга по очереди вечно?  
– Мы будем вместе, я знаю это, – ободряюще улыбнувшись, ответил Дженсен. – Верь…  
Только след от слезы на его щеке как-то не внушал доверия словам. Джаред постарался об этом не думать.  
Зеркало вдруг засветилось ярко-синим мерцанием и Дженсен исчез, зато появилось изображение весело смеющегося Себастиана:  
– Пришлось все остановить, – забавляясь, сказал он, – иначе, чувствую, мне потом бы пришлось оттирать с моего зеркала следы языка, а может и не только.  
Джаред от злости сжал кулаки так, что ногти до крови впились в ладони. Как он может смеяться над таким? Хотя, может и в этом виноват сам Джаред.  
– Отпусти его, – прищурился Джаред, – это наша война.  
Себастиан сразу же стал серьезным:  
– Ты словно мои мысли прочитал. Предлагаю устроить переговоры, ты же слышал о них? Поговорим немного, вместо этого изнуряющего и бессмысленного сражения. Наедине и без оружия.  
– Где мы встретимся? – вздохнув, согласился Джаред. Он был готов на все, только бы с Дженсеном все было в порядке.  
– Там, где все началось, – с каменным выражением лица, сказал Себастиан и изображение исчезло.  
Джаред закрыл глаза. Ему предстояла встреча с прошлым. Чего он не знал, так это того, что теперь его ненавидел не только Себастиан.

Дженсена совершенно небрежно бросили в одну из комнат, которой, судя по паутине на массивной дубовой двери, давно не пользовались. Стражники что-то кинули на прощанье прежде, чем в замке провернулся ключ, но Дженсен не услышал, что именно, – он переводил дыхание и приходил в себя после приступа острой боли, прострелившей плечо.  
Когда перед глазами прояснилось и перестало двоиться, Дженсен поднялся на ноги и быстро осмотрелся. Теперь его камерой стала некогда жилая комната, остатки роскоши которой заключались в истрепанном ковре на полу, да в обрывках тяжелых портьер на маленьком окне, теперь закрытого решеткой. С потолка одиноко свисала маленькая тусклая лампадка, света которой едва хватало на всю комнату.  
Дженсен понял, что сам выбраться из своей тюрьмы не сможет, тем более с раненым плечом.  
И только подумав об этом, услышал, как в замке провернулся ключ, и дверь медленно приоткрылась, впуская незваного гостя. Дженсен обернулся и сразу понял, кто скрывался под капюшоном плаща. Данниль.  
Она так же тихо закрыла дверь и обернулась, снимая капюшон.  
– Дженсен! – едва заметно улыбнулась она уголками губ, делая несколько шагов к нему навстречу. – Я так рада, что с тобой все в порядке!  
– Все в порядке? – презрительно хмыкнул Дженсен. – Ты уж постаралась, чтобы так оно и было.  
– Если бы не я, Алан бы убил тебя! – недовольно возразила Данниль. - Ты должен быть мне благодарен!  
– О, да. Я тебе очень благодарен, особенно за то, что возможно сейчас Король убивает Джареда, а я заточен неизвестно где и ничего не могу сделать, чтобы спасти любимого человека! – прорычал Дженсен, заставляя себя оставаться на месте. Если он сейчас сделает шаг к Данниль, то вряд ли сможет удержать себя в руках и не ударить ее.  
– Ты ничего не понимаешь! – прищурилась Данниль. – Ты предназначен судьбой мне!  
– Потому что ты так решила? – вскинул брови Дженсен. Он почему-то даже не был удивлен ее словам. Видимо потому, что поведение подруги за последние месяцы, хотя нет, даже годы, стало вдруг кристально понятным – Данниль была им одержима.  
– Нет, не я! Если бы мы не были предназначены друг другу, ты бы не спас меня в подростковом возрасте от разбойников и твой бы отец не удочерил меня! – воскликнула Данниль. - Ты просто ничего не понимаешь! Этот глупый мальчишка одурачил тебя, только не знаю чем, и ты делаешь ошибку, выбирая его!  
Дженсен на мгновение даже дар речи потерял. Он не думал, что его дружба с Данниль обернется вот так. Он всегда относился к ней, как к сестре и всецело ей доверял, а она… Это было странно, а еще больно от того, что Данниль помогла Себастиану поймать их с Джаредом.  
– Дани, чего ты хочешь? – устало спросил Дженсен, понимая, что она пришла не просто проведать его и спросить о самочувствии.  
– Ты передумал? – недоверчиво поинтересовалась она.  
– Как я могу передумать, если даже не знаю, чего ты хочешь, – ответил Дженсен, на самом же деле, естественно, не собираясь принимать ни одно из ее предложений, какими бы они не были.  
Данниль извлекла откуда-то из складок плаща маленькую склянку с мутноватой жидкостью и протянула ее Дженсену:  
– Выпей ее и можешь быть свободен. Можешь пойти со мной, – помолчав, добавила она после паузы.  
– Что это? – поинтересовался Дженсен, хотя, почему-то уже был уверен, что знает ответ, исходя из того, что до этого говорила Данниль.  
– Лекарство, – тихо сказала она.  
Дженсен не ошибся. Поэтому молча протянул руки и взял склянку. Данниль видимо не ожидала такого, поэтому не сдержала улыбки, когда вкладывала зелье в руку Дженсена. Но Дженсен не собирался его пить, он кинул бутылочку в стену, от чего та разбилась на мелкие осколки, зелье тут же испарилось, превратившись в белое облачко.  
– Что ты натворил?! – закричала Данниль, – ты хотя бы знаешь, что это было?!  
– Знаю, – спокойно ответил Дженсен, – это было зелье, чтобы забыть Джареда и всю боль, что связана с ним.  
– Но…– запнулась Данниль.  
– А ты знаешь, какое оно дает последствие? – продолжил Дженсен, с содроганием вспомнив, как пытался достучаться до Джареда, как пытался заставить его вспомнить себя, – Видимо не знаешь, раз предложила его мне. Человек от него меняется, становится жестоким, способным на все и совершенно забывает, что такое любовь. Поэтому, чтобы ты не заплатила Румпельштильцхену, твоя жертва была напрасна.  
Данниль в холодной ярости упрямо поджала губы и одно долгое мгновение смотрела на Дженсена до тех пор, пока в ее глазах не появились злые слезы. После этого она вихрем вылетела из камеры, хлопнула дверью и специально провернула несколько раз ключ в замке – для надежности, чтобы Дженсен не сбежал.  
– Ты пожалеешь, что не выбрал меня, – услышал он из-за двери, после чего в коридорах гулко зазвучали торопливые шаги.  
Мда. Оказывается, мы иногда очень сильно ошибаемся в людях и доверяем совершенно не тем, кому стоило бы. Устало вздохнув, Дженсен начал мерить шагами комнату и думать, как теперь выбираться отсюда.

Джаред ворвался в тронный зал, где его дожидались друзья.  
– Где Дженсен? Ты нашел его? – сразу же накинулась Шапка, но стоило ей заглянуть Джареду в глаза, как она отступила назад и тихо сказала: – Не нашел.  
– Король спрятал его в тайных комнатах, – пояснил Джаред, начав выкладывать спрятанное оружие.  
– Так давайте найдем их! – вмешался Ворчун, но запнулся на середине фразы и удивленно произнес: – Джей, что ты делаешь?  
– Комнаты мы не найдем, потому что Себастиан создал их уже после моего изгнания и терять время бесполезно. А я, – он достал из-за пазухи маленький кинжал, – собираюсь идти на переговоры.  
– Оставь хоть его! – попытался образумить Джареда Воруч, наблюдая за извлечением ножа.  
– Нет, я дал слово, что приду без оружия. А свое слово я умею держать, – вздохнул Джаред, – к тому же, существуют определенные правила.  
– Ты слишком благороден, – сказала Шапка.  
– Вовсе нет. Это дело касается лишь меня и Короля. И я больше не позволю рисковать вам ради меня своими жизнями, – Джаред обернулся к друзьям.  
– Кроме тебя самого! – возмутилась Шапка.  
– Спасибо за вашу заботу, – произнес он, не обратив внимания на слова Шапки, – но я постараюсь, чтобы все закончилось сегодня!  
Джаред шагнул к дверям, но гномы преградили ему путь.  
– Мы не пустим тебя одного! – серьезно сказал Ворчун.  
– Эта была не просьба, – вздохнул Джаред, – Спасибо за вашу поддержку, без нее замок бы так и остался у Короля, а я бы, возможно, до сих пор находился под действием того зелья. Я люблю каждого из вас, но это дело закончить должен я один.  
Джаред грустно улыбнулся всем на прощанье и направился к дверям, на этот раз гномы уже не стали его задерживать.  
– Не нравится мне это, – с тревогой выпалила Шапка, – не верю я этому Королю.

С тех пор, как ушла Данниль, прошла, кажется, вечность. Дженсен не мог сидеть на месте, поэтому пытался выбраться хоть как-нибудь.  
Несмотря на нестерпимую боль в простреленном плече, Дженсен сбил костяшки и занозил все пальцы, пытаясь открыть дубовую дверь. Но все попытки были напрасны, так же, как и те, когда он пытался выломать ее плечом или сломать хотя бы одну из досок ногой.  
Он так же пытался достать до окна, которое было намного выше, чем он предположил изначально, но подтянуться с одной практически нерабочей рукой, да еще и в кандалах оказалось невозможным.  
Силы были на исходе. Дженсен привалился спиной к двери, медленно сполз по ней и уселся на пол. Он верил и не терял надежду, что вскоре снова увидит Джареда, чтобы Король не говорил.  
Откуда-то из коридора доносился звук капающей воды, писк крыс и затхлый запах. Дженсен невесело усмехнулся – принц, хоть и названный, а покои у него «королевские» уже который раз.  
Не успел он, как следует задуматься о существовании удачи, как дверь распахнулась – Дженсен едва не вывалился в коридор – и два стражника, подхватив его под руки, куда-то снова поволокли. Дженсен подумал, что это его шанс и притворился, что не собирается сопротивляться, обвиснув в их руках тряпичной куклой и прошептав, словно сдаваясь:  
– Я найду тебя, Джей. Я всегда тебя найду.  
Стражники переглянулись и довольно оскалились:  
– Трудновато тебе будет это сделать без головы. Король приказал казнить тебя прямо сейчас!  
Услышав это, Дженсен невесело хмыкнул – Данниль постаралась, не иначе, и решил действовать немедленно.  
Собрав последние силы, Дженсен притворился, что не может идти и теряет сознание. Когда один стражник решил его потрясти, чертыхаясь себе под нос, Дженсен умудрился пнуть его в коленную чашечку, да так сильно, что послышался хруст и сделал подсечку. Второй стражник в это время попытался вздернуть его на ноги, и Дженсен врезал сапогом первому еще и по лицу.  
Пока тот пытался прийти в себя, Дженсен резко дернулся назад, прикладывая стражника, который держал его со спины об стену, и наотмашь ударил закованными в кандалы руками. Послышался болезненный стон. Но порадоваться Дженсен не успел – первый стражник уже встал на ноги и выхватил меч, неумолимо приближался.  
От первого взмаха Дженсен легко ушел в сторону, а вот от второго уже не получилось – второй стражник перехватил его руки за цепь от кандалов и потянул на себя. Тогда-то лезвие и чиркнуло по щеке. Порез сразу же защипало, но кровь только засочилась – похоже, меч оставил лишь царапину, и это только разозлило Дженсена еще больше.  
Он дернул руки на себя, освобождаясь от стражника и, резко развернувшись, пнул второго. Тот от неожиданности выронил меч, но Дженсен поднять его не успел – он накинул цепь на шею стражнику и принялся душить, когда рядом послышался свист выпущенной стрелы.  
Дженсен от удивления едва не отпустил стражника, но вовремя поборол любопытство. И посмотрел на своего спасителя только тогда, когда стражник в хватке затих.  
Человек стоял в парадном шлеме стражи, украшенном черными перьями, и держал лук наизготовку. Дженсен замер, глядя на него в недоумении. И только когда лучник снова натянул тетиву, Дженсен поневоле зажмурился, но выстрел предназначался не ему – за спиной послышался топот, который тут же сменился звуком упавшего на пол тела.  
– Ты еще кто такой? – нахмурившись, спросил Дженсен, бросив быстрый взгляд через плечо.  
– Друг, – просто ответил человек после того, как снял маску.  
– Я тебя не знаю, – прищурился Дженсен.  
– Зато я знаю Джареда, – пояснил парень и, сняв с пояса ключи, открыл кандалы на запястьях Дженсена, после чего стянул с плеча колчан со стрелами, вместе с луком и протянул их принцу.  
– Ты – Охотник! – догадался Дженсен. – Ты знаешь что-нибудь о Джареде?  
– Король отправился на встречу с ним, прихватив с собой твою подружку, – презрительно скривившись, ответил Охотник. – Его жизнь на волоске и нам нужно поторопиться. Иди за мной, я знаю, как отсюда выбраться.  
Дженсен с настороженностью пошел следом, потому что мало ли какую подлость мог приготовить Себастиан, но когда Охотник отдал ему его собственный меч и сумку с припасами, начал понемногу доверять. Подосланный Королем так бы поступать не стал.  
– Только поторопись, сейчас судьба Джареда зависит от тебя, – показав, куда идти, на прощанье сказал Охотник.  
– Постой. Ты не пойдешь со мной? – удивленно обернулся Дженсен.  
– Я не могу. Я отдал свое сердце Королю, чтобы ему не досталось сердце Джареда. Пусть моя жертва будет не напрасна, – кивнул Охотник, – найди и спаси его.  
Дженсен с благодарностью кивнул на прощанье и побежал к дверям. Он уже был уверен, что с Охотником они никогда больше не увидятся, потому что Король вряд ли простит такой поступок.

Себастиан не был здесь с того самого дня и думал, что никогда больше и не зайдет. Но теперь, когда возмездие было так близко, он смог переступить через себя.  
Он медленно прошел на то место, где в тот злополучный вечер стоял Крис, и закрыл глаза, с трудом сдерживая слезы. Уже прошло столько времени, а Себастиан не мог унять эту боль внутри, которая с каждым днем разрасталась все больше и больше, превращая душу в бездонную пропасть. Он до сих пор так сильно любил Криса… но знание, что ты больше никогда не сможешь увидеть его солнечной улыбки, услышать тихий, но такой заразительного смех причиняло еще большую боль.  
Послышался шорох травы и едва различимые шаги.  
– Здравствуй, Себастиан, – послышался знакомый голос.  
Себастиан тут же сморгнул слезы, снова надевая маску, которая за столько лет приросла к нему и стала настоящей. Джаред поднял руки, показывая, что он безоружен. Окинув его презрительным взглядом, Себастиан кивнул:  
– Следуй за мной.  
Джаред повиновался и направился за ним к пруду.  
– Ты помнишь, Джаред, как я догнал твою лошадь и вытащил тебя из этого пруда, когда она скинула тебя? – тихо поинтересовался Себастиан. – Помнишь, как я спас тебе жизнь?  
– Конечно, – ответил Джаред, – такое не забывается, – осмотрелся, после чего добавил: – Здесь ничего не изменилось.  
– Ты ошибаешься, – грубо перебил его Себастиан и опустился на колени перед прямоугольным камнем, – этого не было.  
– Это… – Джаред посмотрел на камень и перевел взгляд на Себастиана.  
– Могила, – подтвердил тот догадки Джареда, – могила Криса.  
– Но… – ошарашено посмотрел на него Джаред.  
– Ты думал, что он сбежал? – горько усмехнулся Себастиан. - Наивный глупый Джаред! Я сказал тебе это, чтобы пощадить твои чувства, по доброте своей, – ухмыльнулся он, – но он погиб! Из-за тебя!  
– Что? – удивился Джаред, – Из-за меня?  
– А ты что думал? Поверил в красивую легенду о том, что Крис изменил мне и прямо перед свадьбой сбежал, а я был так расстроен, что нашел утешенье в объятиях твоего отца? – кинул ненавистный взгляд на Джареда Себастиан, но в то же время с каким-то трепетом проводя ладонью по надгробью. - Он погиб из-за того, что ты не смог держать язык за зубами.  
– Я…– Джаред не знал, что на это сказать, он даже не думал, что все было настолько ужасно. – Мне очень жаль!  
– Мне тоже, – ровным тоном сказал Себастиан, поднимаясь на ноги, – жаль. Но ничто не изменит того, что случилось. То, что ты сделал… – прошипел он. - Ты обещал хранить мою тайну!  
– Я был ребенком, Себастиан! И любил тебя, словно брата! Я желал тебе только счастья и думал, что твоя мать… – выпалил Джаред.  
– Она вырвала ему сердце! – рявкнул Себастиан, не сумев сдержать злые слезы. - Из-за тебя! Из-за того, что ты меня не послушал!  
– Но ты отнял у меня отца, – с горечью произнес Джаред.- Разве мало нам обоим страданий?  
– Нет! – презрительно ответил Себастиан, взяв себя в руки. – Ты не только у меня забрал любимого человека.  
Послышался шорох платья по траве, и рядом с Себастианом встала Данниль.  
– Я так и знал, что тебе не стоило верить еще тогда, в темнице! – прошипел Джаред. Все было настолько бредовым, что кружилась голова. Он не думал, что стал виной такого кошмара для Себастиана, но это не прощало ему того, что он убил отца Джареда. Теперь еще и Данниль…  
– Я тоже рада тебя видеть, – хмыкнула она.  
– И что, – Джаред обратился к Себастиану, – ты позволишь ей свершить такую долгожданную месть?  
– О да, мне будет приятно вдвойне, что ее исполнит моя ученица, – ухмыльнулся Себастиан, но глаза оставались холодными, словно лед. Джаред отчасти понимал его, почему, но не мог представить, что сам бы стал делать, если бы Дженсена не стало и как бы смог это пережить. Да и пережил ли бы это вообще…  
– И как же ты собираешься мне отомстить? – спросил Джаред, уже зная, что примет все, что угодно, лишь бы Дженсена отпустили.  
Данниль широко улыбнулась и достала кожаный мешочек.  
– Что это? – спросил Джаред.  
– Так, небольшое лакомство, – ответил Себастиан.  
– Лакомство? И почему я верю в это с трудом? – устало отозвался Джаред.  
Себастиан не обратил на его слова никакого внимания, рассматривая яблоко в руке Данниль.

[ ](http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2014/08/01/5bb7dda018696179fdba622352b81ed1.png)

– Ты знаешь, что яблоки означают здоровье и мудрость? – спросила та, с ненавистью осматривая Джареда.  
– Тогда почему мне кажется, что это способно меня убить? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Джаред.  
– Оно тебя не убьют, – задумчиво посмотрев на надгробие, произнес Себастиан.  
– Да, – подхватила Данниль, – оно сделает кое-что, намного хуже смерти. Твоя душа будет заключена в твое тело, но чувствовать ты будешь только боль, а видеть – сны, наполненные сожалениями.  
– И вы хотите заставить меня его съесть? – обреченно спросил Джаред.  
– Нет, – оскалился в улыбке Себастиан, – конечно же, нет. В этом не было бы никакого смысла.  
– Ты должен сделать это сам, добровольно, – закончила Данниль, – иначе, оно не подействует.  
– Выбор за тобой, – предупредил Себастиан.  
– И почему вы решили, что я соглашусь? – спросил Джаред, переводя взгляд с Себастиана на Данниль. Надо же, как успели сдружиться.  
– Потому что, – коварно улыбнулся Себастиан, – твой принц, – Джаред успел заметить, как поджала губы при этой фразе Данниль, – твой Прекрасный… – издеваясь, протянул Себастиан, – будет убит.  
Джаред почувствовал, как от беспомощности начали душить слезы. Не взять яблоко он не мог, иначе Дженсена ждет смерть. А такой судьбы тот уж точно не заслужил.  
– Если я возьму яблоко, – с трудом вздохнув, проговорил Джаред, – Дженсен будет жить?  
– Выбор за тобой, – презрительно улыбнулся Себастиан, проигнорировав его вопрос, а Данниль протянула яблоко.  
Джаред еще раз посмотрел на них и схватил яблоко, быстро откусывая маленький кусочек, не давая себе передумать. Он не мог пожертвовать из-за своей ошибки, совершенной в детстве, еще и жизнью Дженсена.  
Силы мгновенно покинули Джареда, боль сдавила сердце так, что стало трудно дышать. Руки и ноги ослабели, и он рухнул на землю, закатив глаза. Красное наливное яблоко, надкушенное с одного бока, медленно покатилось по траве.  
Себастиан с нескрываемым удовольствием и широкой торжествующей улыбкой следил за всем этим. Когда глаза Джареда закрылись, он наставительно сказал:  
– Будет жить, но недолго, – после чего со злостью рассмеялся.  
– Что?! – удивленно обернулась к нему Данниль.

Дженсен бежал по лесу, когда неожиданно сердце сдавило тисками боли. Он рухнул на колени, пытаясь сделать вдох и уже понимая, что что-то случилось с Джаредом. Он не успел, не успел…  
– Джаред. _Джаред!_ – закричал Дженсен, пытаясь подняться на ноги, когда боль чуть отпустила.

– Ты же обещал! – закричала Данниль, – Ты обещал мне, что если я найду и приведу тебя к Дженсену, то ты поможешь мне заполучить его любовь, уже не говоря о жизни!  
– И я сдержал обещание, – надменно произнес Себастиан. – Но, как вижу, он не принял то зелье, а больше помочь я ничем тебе не могу.  
– Но ты же владеешь магией! Ты же… – не унималась Данниль.  
– Не кричи так, у меня от тебя голова разболелась, – закатил глаза Себастиан, – к тому же, уже поздно что-либо менять, его должны были казнить пару минут назад, – хмыкнул он.  
– Что?.. – задохнулась от удивления Данниль, – но… Как ты мог! – снова закричала она и бросилась на Себастиана, – ты же обещал, что оставишь его в живых!  
– Я тебе, – прошипел Себастиан, одним плавным движением впившись пальцами в сердце Данниль, – ничего не обещал. И вижу, что совершил ошибку, когда согласился взять тебя в ученицы!  
Он медленно потянул руку назад, вместе с сердцем, заставляя Данниль хлопать ресницами и пытаться вдохнуть. Когда на ладони Сеабстиана оказалось ее сердце, он скривился так, словно испачкался, и сжал кулак:  
– Не стоило вообще с тобой связываться.  
Прах, в который превратилось сердце Данниль, тонкой струйкой посыпался на землю, образовывая кучку рядом с бесчувственным телом хозяйки. Себастиан окинул место, где наконец-то совершилась его месть, равнодушным взглядом, обтряхнул руки и направился назад в замок, выгонять обнаглевших гномов.

Гномы, впрочем, не стали оставаться в замке, а последовали за беспокойной Шапкой. Та, обладающая острым чутьем и в человеческом обличье, повела их к конюшням.  
– Он был здесь! – воскликнула Шапка, когда запах Джареда усилился, стоило им зайти в постройку.  
– Джей! – звала Бабушка, – Джаред!  
Гномы почему-то от них отстали, и когда Шапка прошла вглубь конюшни, до них донесся голос Ворчуна:  
– Сюда!  
Шапка с Бабушкой тревожно переглянулись и сразу же побежали на зов. Гномы столпились возле дерева, растущего возле пруда. Ворчун склонился над кем-то, кто явно не был похож на Джареда, потому что был в платье.  
– Эту даму я видел в замке Дженсена, кажется, она его подруга, – поджав губы, сказал Ворчун, – она вроде вытащила Джареда из темницы, но у меня она не вызывала доверия. Видимо, не зря.  
– Король вырвал ей сердце, – удивилась Шапка, – может она пыталась спасти Джареда.  
– Сомневаюсь, – прищурился Ворчун. - Думаю, что она как раз подстроила тогда, чтобы Джаред солгал Дженсену и ушел без него из замка. Пойдемте, нам нужно найти Джея.  
Ворчун пошел к пруду, но тут же застыл:  
– Он здесь! Скорее!  
Шапка подбежала первой и застыла на мгновение, глядя на бесчувственного Джареда, лежащего на траве.  
– Когда я нашел его, он уже был без сознания, – сказал Ворчун.  
Шапка сразу же опустилась рядом с Джаредом на колени:  
– Бабушка, скорее, дай мне кинжал!  
Нет, это не могло быть правдой! Джаред не должен был умереть вот так!  
Шапка дрожащими руками поднесла к носу Джареда лезвие кинжала и тут же отбросила его, заплакав. Лезвие не запотело. Джаред был мертв.  
– Он мертв, – всхлипнула Шапка. – Он пожертвовал собой ради истинной любви.  
– Он пожертвовал собой ради всех нас, – сказал Ворчун и стянул с головы шапку, остальные гномы последовали его примеру. Над поляной воцарилось молчанье.  
– Нужно что-то сделать, – тихо сказала Бабушка, поглаживая Шапку по голове, пока та пыталась взять себя в руки, – похоронить его…  
– Мы сделаем это, – тихо сказал Ворчун, – похороним его, как и полагается принцу.

Себастиан наблюдал за происходящим возле пруда через зеркало и довольно улыбался.  
– Кажется, жертвенность переоценивают. Кстати! – он щелкнул пальцами, и изображение сменилось на то место, где должны были казнить Дженсена, но вместо этого, зеркало показало, как принц убегает в лес на лошади. – Что?! – закричал, тут же вскочив с места Себастиан. - Он должен был быть мертв! Стража! Охотника ко мне, быстро!  
Как он мог так просчитаться, как?! Теперь есть вероятность того, что Дженсен найдет Джареда и тогда… тогда месть, можно сказать, не совершиться!  
Себастиан зарычал от злости и запустил кубком, из которого пил вино в стену. В этот момент в покои зашел Охотник:  
– Звали, ваше величест…  
Себастиан даже не дал ему договорить. Взмахнул рукой и того прижало к стене и перехватило горло:  
– Как ты посмел ослушаться меня?  
– Я сделал все, что смог! – попытался отпереться Охотник.  
– О, не ври мне! Это ты помог ему сбежать, иначе бы из тех комнат принц не выбрался! – прошипел ему в лицо Себастиан. – Ты посмел подвести меня! А ты знаешь, что случается с теми, кто меня подводит?  
– Я найду его, – взмолился Охотник, – не беспокойтесь! Предоставьте его мне.  
В этот момент Зеркало замерцало и показало правду. Себастиан перевел яростный взгляд с изображения на зажмурившегося Охотника:  
– Вот, значит, как ты сделал все, что смог? Ты забыл, кем являешься? Ты моя постельная игрушка, и у тебя вообще не должно быть права голоса!  
Себастиан прочертил пальцем линию вдоль шеи, спустившись к ключице, видневшейся в вырезе рубахи, шнуровка на которой развязалась и улыбнулся. Затем с таким же выражением лица изящно развернул руку ладонью вверх, на которой тут же появилось бешено колотящееся живое сердце, после чего быстрым движением приставил его к груди Охотника и с силой надавил, возвращая на место. И только после этого с наслаждением впился пальцами в грудь, сжав внутри это самое сердце.  
– Не надо, – попросил Охотник, – я…  
– Ты уже дважды подвел меня. В тот раз с Джаредом, а теперь еще и с Дженсеном, – с каждым словом Себастиан все сильнее и сильнее сжимал его сердце, – а я столько ошибок не прощаю, – и сжал до конца.  
Глаза охотника закатились, руки и ноги обвисли, грудь поднялась и опустилась в последний раз.  
– Что ж мне так не везет, – расстроено вздохнул Себастиан и махнул рукой, повелевая, чтобы безвольное тело Охотника исчезло.  
Теперь оставалось разобраться с принцем Дженсеном.

Дженсен несся по лесной дороге и посматривал на медальон, который держал в руке и который постепенно начинал светиться зеленоватым светом. Значит, Дженсен на верном пути. Как хорошо, что стражники не додумались его обыскать ни в один из арестов, и не отобрали талисман, иначе бы поиски Джареда могли затянуться надолго.  
Дорога уводила все дальше и дальше в лес, но и медальон сиял все ярче. Дженсен пришпоривал лошадь, желая поскорее добраться и увидеть Джареда. Он так боялся за него и так скучал.  
Уворачиваясь от веток, Дженсен не заметил, как пересек северную часть леса и попал под небольшой снегопад. Только заметив снег на тропинке, Дженсен нахмурился и задумался. Они были здесь не так давно, когда Джаред еще был под заклятьем, но что могло привести его сюда снова? Но тут амулет засиял очень ярко и Дженсен заметил впереди столпившихся гномов.  
Дженсен остановился и быстро спрыгнул с коня, подбегая к ним. Гномы расступились, заставив Дженсена замереть на месте. Потому что Джаред был здесь, но… но он лежал в хрустальном гробу…  
– Нет, – Дженсен бросился к нему, – нет-нет-нет.  
– Ты опоздал, – печально сказал один из гномов.  
– Нет, – Дженсен остановился перед гробом.  
Джаред был бледным, но красивым, словно на картинке. На его щеках был странный румянец, чего не должно быть у мертвого. Казалось, он вот-вот откроет свои невозможные глаза, широко улыбнется, сверкнув ямочками, и все будет хорошо, они будут вместе. Но нет, время шло, а Джаред оставался недвижимым.  
Дженсен упал на колени перед гробом, едва сдерживая слезы. Вот, значит, почему у него так болело сердце…  
– Позвольте мне с ним попрощаться, – обратился он к гномам. Дженсен не мог оставить Джареда вот так, толком и не побыв с ним.  
Гномы молча кивнули и расступились еще шире, открывая крышку хрустального гроба. Дженсен быстро сдвинул ее, посмотрел на Джареда и прикоснулся губами к его губам. На мгновение они показались теплыми и живыми…  
Гномы почему-то сразу начали перешептываться, но Дженсен не обратил на это никакого внимания. Когда он отстранился от Джареда, то не успел ничего сказать, потому что тот резко хватанул ртом воздух и сел. Дженсен уставился на него, не веря своим глазам.  
– Дженсен, – моргнул Джаред.  
Дженсен очнулся только тогда, когда понял, что сжимает Джареда в объятиях и целует, куда придется. Ему казалось, что все это сон или злой морок Себастиана. Но Джаред в руках был теплым и смеялся каждый раз, когда щекотал ему какое-нибудь нежное местечко поцелуем.  
– Ты нашел меня, – улыбнулся Джаред, когда гномы начали неловко покашливать.  
– А ты в этом сомневался? – убирая с его лба прядь, хмыкнул Дженсен и надел на шею Джареду медальон. Это, как ты помнишь…  
– Вот и я не сомневался, – перебил его знакомый голос, который прозвучал позади них.  
– Король, Король здесь, – закричали гномы.  
Дженсен попытался закрыть собой Джареда, но тот отодвинул его и выбрался из гроба, встав плечом к плечу:  
– Что тебе нужно, Себастиан? Мы ведь уже все решили.  
– Он не должен был выжить, а ты – проснуться, – закатил глаза Себастиан, словно разговаривал с неразумными детьми. - Сам подумай, что мне нужно?  
Дженсен выхватил меч раньше, чем Себастиан произнес это. Джаред тоже обнаружил у себя меч, причем, не только его, но и парадный наряд принца. Похоже, гномы в связи с его похоронами и переодели его. Но поразмышлять над этим не было времени. Джаред кинулся на помощь Дженсену и завязалась схватка.  
Хотя, преимущество и было на стороне Себастиана за счет его магии, но она здесь почему-то действовала очень слабо, а медальон на шее Джареда не переставал светиться. Поэтому бой на мечах не продлился долго, хоть Себастиан и отражал атаки обоих. Он выдохся быстро и когда Дженсен сделал очередной выпад, скрещивая с ним меч, тот попятился назад, к гробу и оступился, полетев на открытую крышку.  
Джаред услышал звук бьющегося стекла и шумный выдох, а когда вместе с Дженсеном подбежал к затихшему вдруг Себастиану, увидел, что плащ закрывал огромный осколок, торчащий из его живота…  
– Видимо, не мой сегодня день, – через силу улыбнулся Себастиан, с трудом дыша, – не думал, что проиграю так просто и быстро.  
– Не шевелись, мы можем попробовать тебя спасти, – попросил Джаред, уже прикидывая, что можно сделать. Он не хотел, чтобы Себастиан умер, хоть тот и пытался убить их с Дженсеном. У Джареда для этого было слишком чистое и доброе сердце.  
– Не надо, – закашлявшись, попросил Себастиан, – не надо.  
– Почему?! – удивился Дженсен.  
– Потому что… Крис… мы… сможем… вместе… – с трудом выговорил Себастиан, после чего его глаза закрылись. Навечно.  
Джаред смотрел на него и думал, что сейчас Себастиан выглядит точно так же, как и в тот день, когда спас его. Может, хотя бы теперь он простит Джареда и увидит Криса…  
– Пойдем, Джей, – позвал его Дженсен, обняв за плечи.  
Гномы сняли шапки, ворчун выступил вперед:  
– Мы позаботимся о нем.  
– Спасибо, – кивнул Джаред, не понимая, почему для него это стало таким важным. Может потому, что после того, как он узнал правду, чувствовал еще большую вину за то, что натворил в детстве, – спасибо.  
Вот так гроб, который предназначался для Джареда, стал последним пристанищем для Злого Короля, ставшего таким из-за разбитого сердца.

Джаред стоял на балконе собственного замка и рассматривал горы и расстилающийся перед ними лес.  
– Знаешь, а ты ведь исполнил то, что хотел, когда был под заклятьем, – хмыкнул Дженсен, неслышно подкравшись и встав рядом.  
– И что же? – не отрывая взгляда от горизонта, спросил Дженсен.  
– Получил назад свой замок, – поделился Дженсен, обнимая его. – Мне гномы рассказали, как ты тогда бунтовал.  
– Предатели, – хмыкнул Джаред. – Больше они тебе ничего не рассказали?  
– Ничего такого, чего я сам не знал, – фыркнул Дженен.  
Джаред улыбнулся и положил поверх обнимающих рук Дженсена свои ладони. Уже прошло достаточно времени с тех пор, как умер Себастиан, но Джаред иногда все равно задумывался о нем. И о том, как бы сложилась его жизнь вместе с Крисом.  
– Хватит думать, – позвал Дженсен, – ты уже ничего не сможешь изменить.  
– Я знаю, но… не важно, – натянуто улыбнулся Джаред, – просто мне его, правда, жаль. Отчасти я его понимаю.  
– Я тоже. Знаешь ли, я ощутил, каково это, когда ты умер, – отчитал его Дженсен, – а теперь быстро прекратил хандрить, у нас вечером бал!  
– Как я мог забыть, – притворно ужаснулся Джаред.  
– Джей, мне правда жаль его, – серьезно сказал Дженсен, – но мы уже не в силах ничего изменить, а из-за того, что ты изводишь себя, никому лучше не станет.  
– Прости, – вдохнул Джаред, а затем улыбнулся, – может в лес, на прогулку перед балом? Развеемся…  
– Вот такой настрой мне нравится! – заулыбался Дженсен и, притянув Джареда за шею, поцеловал.  
Он постарается сделать все, чтобы Джаред перестал винить себя. В конце концов, у них ведь скоро свадьба.

[ ](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2014/08/01/e28e455af522be0385bb6fb0be3d32b3.png)

_И жили они долго и счастливо.  
Конец_   



End file.
